Chaos is a friend of mine
by RyuVampiress
Summary: What happens when Pinkie Pie becomes curious as to why Discord was called evil... He never hurt anypony... Eventual Discord/Pinkie Pie. Rating is just in case for eventual pairing. Art by mickeymonster on deviantART
1. Chaos Contained

Chaos is a friend of mine.

Pinkie Pie bounced through the maze, tall green scrubs towered over her on all sides as she merrily hopped along. She was whistling to herself, practising as she'd never been the best at it and what pony could resist learning a new way to make music? Might come in handy for a party. Even while battling evil, Pinkie could find time to work on things for parties. They were what she was best at after all.

She rounded the corner and gasped. A large area of the maze which would normally hold a fountain or sculpture was covered in balloons! All were so happy looking, most even had smiley faces on them!

She giggled as she bounced into the wonderful place, "This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! Heehee it's the first balloon garden I've seen – but still! Woah!"

The pink filly tripped, landing into a big pile of mud. A balloon had wrapped itself around her hoof, and the chime of laughter filled the air. Her coat and mane were covered in mud, and that wasn't funny at all.

"Hay, what gives?"

Discord zapped in beside her, shifted into a smaller version of himself. Threading his claw and paw together he began to talk slightly monotone, "What's the matter Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh."

"It's different, they're laughing **at** me." She replied, bearing no issue with the Draconequus. Hay, he even danced on Twilight's head in the window pane! He was funny! And what could be wrong with chocolate rain? Causing so much chaos couldn't be good, but he hadn't done anything too bad yet...

"It's hard being different," Discord said, head ducking behind a balloon. He pulled back and his head was gone, his visage now on the balloon. Pinkie Pie shook and stood up as he did so. "Your friends laugh at you all the time."

"My friends laugh with me," She smiled, "Not at me."

"Oh really?" He circled around her in balloon form, almost offending her by his use of the green latex. He spun faster and faster, laughing as her bright blue eyes tried to keep up. The other balloons chimed in, laughing with him. She turned toward the voices, shaking her hoof.

"No, stop it!"

Looking at all the happy faced balloons made her upset, they **were** laughing at her! They came closer and she grimaced as the latex took on the faces of her friends.

"Stop laughing at me!" She cried, covering her head with her hooves.

Balloon Discord floated up to her, "Aww, poor Pinkie Pie."

She let her hooves fall to her sides. Discord liked laughter, he said it was his favourite thing about friendship, maybe he could stop the balloons...

"And here I thought laughter made you happy." His eyes began to glow and she found she couldn't look away. Why would laughter make her happy? Laughing at me? How could that possibly make anypony happy?

"Happy?" She near growled, standing, "I don't think so."

The brightly coloured balloons all began to pop, and she was grateful for it. Twilight Sparkle and AppleJack stood in one of the mazes arches, the purple filly looking happy to see her.

"Pinkie Pie, are we glad to see you!" She trotted over, smiling.

Grinning at me, no doubt holding back laughter.

"Oh you are huh? Why, need a good laugh?" Pinkie barked, walking away.

Discord smiled as he heard Twilight's lame excuse as to why her friends were acting so strangely. Stress? Ha, honestly... He'd felt bad destroying and contorting his favourite element. No, she wasn't the element. She represented it. That was almost worse. He sighed, it had to be done if he were to be left alone to seek his revenge on Princess Celestia. Pinkie Pie couldn't be saved just because she laughed at his jokes. Revenge would not wait on his feelings. He shook his head, off to the next victim. Rarity would be a fun one...

"Looks like we might be in for a storm of chaos." I said, opening an umbrella inside out. Thunder crashed and I fell back laughing as Twilight looked on, upset like the goody four-shoes she was.

"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"You ponies," I chuckled, wiping a tear from my eye, "are the most fun I've had in eons!"

Pinkie ran forward, getting into my face. That was surprising.

"Well quit it!" She yelled, and I smiled good natured-ly, "You better think before you laugh at the PINK-"

She shoved her nose against mine, and paused as she tried to think of a good comeback, "-IE PIE."

The filly stuck her lip out before Fluttershy piped up. I watched, summoning a couch and some popcorn. This was priceless. Rarity doing kung fu moves to defend her giant 'diamond'? How could it get any better than this? I grinned popping some of the yellow snack into my mouth.

"Girls, why are you acting like this? We need to stick together!" Twilight said, going from one fight to the next. I chuckled, "It's just too entertaining."

I munched on some more popcorn, waiting for Twilight's hero complex to start up.

"Stop it Discord, you're not playing fair." She said, moving closer.

"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord." I stood, walking over to her, "Spirit of chaos and disharmony? Hullo?"

What a silly filly.

"How are we suppose to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?"

I perked up at this, so they hadn't figured it out.

"Oh wait, did you-?" I leaned back, laughing, "How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?"

I flashed the purple filly and myself into a vision of what I had said in the riddle.

"_Twists and turns are my master plan, then find the elements back where you began."_

I flashed us out again. They fell into my master plan, I even warned them for crying out loud. I grinned, Twilight Sparkle was just like her Princess, thinking she knew best.

"I never said they were in the labyrinth." I said, gloating.

"But- but-" She stuttered, obviously flabbergasted.

"Keep trying Twilight Sparkle." I drew my hands together by my head sarcastically, "Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak."

I snapped, and sent chocolate rain towards the group. Pinkie Pie would appreciate it. I floated outside Ponyville, gazing at what was once my home. It had been years since I tried out my power after Celestia and Luna locked me away. I ground my teeth, it wasn't my fault. I needed to test my power, I couldn't be 'normal' any longer.

I began my work, getting used to using my magic once more. One might assume I'd get better with time, but without being able to practice, my magic was much the same. A bit worse if one considered it all.

I checkered the ground, but that was too orderly. I gave it tons of hills and scoffed at the ponies who began to panic. I hadn't ruined their homes, had I? Still too orderly I added spots and different colours to the checkers before getting bored of that. I pulled a couple empty houses and the town hall up from the ground, letting them float in the air. I did the same to a newly blue-dotted tree and laughed. It looked like it had ponypox. More chocolate rain... who didn't like chocolate milk? And the river water was now fruit punch...

A stampede of the horse-bunnies I made trampled by, and I looked behind me to see the lame six trotting towards Ponyville. That didn't take long. Snapping my fingers the time of day changed and I made the road into a soap road. AppleJack slid forward after her sarcastic remark and I held back a laugh as she knocked three of the other back. Twilight Sparkle couldn't even bring herself to stand up properly before she fell back down. No sense of balance, that one. I smiled, and skated past the ponies that had fallen to AppleJack's slip-n-slide.

The sun came out again and Twilight realized that the road had changed into soap.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked softly as I skated past, gesturing at the town before us, "This is the new and improved Ponyville and these are only my first changes."

Pinkie Pie skated up, a sour look on her face. Even if I could change her demeanour, I couldn't change the core of who she really was. I could only mask it... and I didn't enjoy masking Laughter. Where would be the fun in that?

"This may look like it's fun," Pinkie said, skating down the road, "but it's not!"

Twilight let out a breath of frustration, and I wrapped my paw around her, before pulling her up to look at the new Ponyville.

"Picture it," My hand swept over the landscape, "the chaos capital of the world."

The moon came up as I held her out, and she whined about not being able to picture anything. I dropped her, bored.

"Well wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." I jumped and flashed out, going to wreak more havoc. I spread a little, but checked on the girls to be sure I had nothing to worry about. The girls were greyer than ever, my personality reverse was growing more and more. Interesting. I waited for Twilight for appear, and it didn't take long.

"Look out! Here comes Tom!" The giant boulder I'd made Rarity fall to crashed through the library's window.

"Well well well," I said as both Twilight Sparkle and Rarity emerged, "I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying."

"Discord! I figured out your lame riddle." the purple filly said, "You're in for it now."

I floated down to the ground, "I certainly am. You've clearly out duelled me, and now it's time to meet my fate."

I summoned a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses, "I'm prepared to be defeated now ladies..."

Waving over my chest made a bulls eye appear, "Fire when ready."

"Formation, now!" The leader barked.

Could she honestly not hear the sarcasm in my voice? The hero complex was certainly implanted in her deeply. The other girls came forward with an 'eh'.

"RainbowDash, get over here!"

The little dragon peeked out from behind Tom, looking terrified. He still trotted over, the Element of Loyalty resting around his neck. That would never work. I leaned against a tree, smiling.

"All right, let's get this over with." Twilight said, tiara of Magic beginning to glow. Wind whipped at their manes as it started up. I stood there coolly, knowing nothing was going to happen. Spike might be wearing the Element, but that didn't mean he could unlock it's power. The purple pony rose in the air, eyes shining a brilliant white as her Element became activated. The others rose in the air, beginning to glow as they looked on with scepticism. I pulled my sunglasses down, I hadn't expected them to be able to even incur that much power with how much I had skewed their personalities. And then as quickly as it had come, the brilliant light disappeared, landing the fillies on their rumps.

"What's going on?"

"Mine's working," AppleJack lied, "There must be something wrong with yours."

"I hate the Elements of Harmony." Pinkie declared as Fluttershy threw her necklace to the ground.

"Hm, garbage."

Rarity jumped onto the Element of Kindness shrieking, "MINE!"

"Sorry Twilight." Spike laid RainbowDash's necklace on the ground beside her, "I guess I better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this-"

He tripped over the tail Fluttershy had carefully placed, "Oops, sorry RainbowCrash."

I came forward, clapping my hands, "Bravo ponies, bravo! Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools."

I poked mini-lestia's nose and she glowered at me as I laughed and skated down another soap road. Some more chaos had to be sewn.

I bounced away, angry that I had to deal with those fillies for so long. My magenta hair flopped in time with my bounces, and I went home. What a waste of time... Elements of Harmony, eh. Some part of me realised that something was wrong, but magic quashed it.

"Pinkie Pie." I turned at the sound of my voice, listening carefully when I saw nopony. Looking back into my path Discord towered over me.

"Come here to laugh?" I growled, growing upset, "People won't stop laughing at me. You're going to, but I'll make you stop!"

My vision went a little blurry and I shook my head to clear it. Discord looked really uncomfortable a moment before saying, "But I've never laughed at you Pinkie Pie. We laughed together, remember dancing on Twilight's head?"

I didn't say a word, I could remember it, but any emotion I'd felt was gone - wiped from the memory.

"I wanted to show you something, it's hilarious!" Discord pointed, one arm draped around my shoulders. He's changed the schoolhouse into a gingerbread house and a bunch of animals were licking frosting from it as Cherrilee ran around, trying to scare them off.

"It's priceless!" He laughed, and my eyes narrowed.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Pinkie, I'm laughing at..." He looked at me, and frowned. "Never mind."

"No! You never mind! I won't let you laugh at me!" I was so upset I charged him, but he poofed away before I could hit him. I looked around, but he was gone. I began trotting home, tears falling now that I was alone. Why was everyone laughing at me? I walked along, without any energy for bouncing. I sniffed, trying to gain control of myself. If they saw me like this they'd laugh for sure. I paid more attention to my hooves than where I was going and bumped into a wall.

"At least no one's around to laugh at me..." I looked up to see where I had wandered to and saw walls made from the checkered earth all around me. I frowned, had I been trapped into this place? Were they going to find a way to laugh at me?

"Pinkie Pie, you must know how difficult it is for me." I turned toward the voice and Discord appeared. "Here I am wreaking havoc, and the one person who could understand the joy of it all... I can't release you from this spell. As much as I'd like to."

"Y-You did this to laugh at me didn't you?" I ground out, holding back tears of fury.

"No Pinkie. I wouldn't have done it at all if I didn't have to. I couldn't be in that statue any longer."

I sat, there was nowhere for me to go, and he wasn't laughing at me. Not yet.

"Must have been hard, being a rock for so long. Were you... did you know what was happening around you?" If I kept the conversation on him, he couldn't have time to laugh at me. Right?

"I..." He faltered, eyes looking at the tops of his crater, "I could, yes. It was hard sometimes, because people rarely came to visit the garden. I was left alone with my thoughts for a long time."

"Why did the Princesses lock you away?"

Discord gave me a hard look before sighing, "For being who I was. Luna didn't want to, she and I were... friends."

"You weren't friends with Princess Celestia? I guess not if she did that to you." I murmured, more to myself than anything.

"She was certain that my tricks and games would hurt people." Discord shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this. I need someone to laugh at my jokes. With me. I might have to change you back."

"You haven't hurt anyone though, right? So why is everypony so upset?"

Discord grimaced, "Now I must change you back."

"Change me back from what silly? Haha I've always been like this!"

Discord smiled, "Of course Pinkie Pie. Interested in some chocolate rain?"

"Am I ever?" I bounced, old misconceptions forgotten. A cotton candy cloud rolled over and I held my mouth open wide. I'd explain to the girls later.

That turned out to be a lot sooner than I'd hoped. The chocolate rain cloud disappeared, and I looked around to see my friends approach. Seeing Rarity, I started remembering all the silly things my friends did. I started laughing and couldn't stop, barely getting a couple words in. Twilight had come up to me, and she was either happy I was happy, or she didn't want to ask how I stopped being grey because she didn't have the time. I was plopped into a nearby wagon, carted off as I was giggling.

"I turned gray! Heehee! Can you believe it?"

I was happy. Happier than I'd been in a long time. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this happy. I stretched, letting my limbs get used to the freedom of movement. It was glorious.

"Pigs that fly, watch out below!" I laughed, turning my attention to a large stack of playing cards I'd made. I stacked them neatly on top of each other, but each triangle made led out a different way. Not to the other side of the stack. I would like to sit I created a throne. It had been far too long since I'd been able to enjoy the luxury of sitting down. I paused, thinking. They think me evil? Let me give them what they want. A black throne formed, but that certainly didn't shout evil. A skull-like topper with red diamond-shaped eyes. And why not some antlers? Red covered the seat, and the stone face on top was carved with intricate swirls. A little too cliché, but it served its purpose. A chocolate cloud rolled over and I smiled sitting down. What was wrong with this chaos? No one was being hurt, like Pinkie Pie said… It was only a matter of time before the group got their act together, I knew. Perhaps they'd learn the truth and allow him to stay… no. Celestia wouldn't let that happen. Of that I am certain. She banished poor Luna to the moon after all. What would the fillies believe? Their queen-like princess or someone they thought evil anyhow? I grit my teeth, forcing myself to relax. If I were caught I would be punished. For being who I was. What I was. No one really understood, did they? A herd of deformed rabbits ran past, followed by ballerina buffalos. I couldn't help but laugh. Pies fell from the sky and I reached over to the chocolate rain cloud with my claw - producing a glass for the milk to fall into.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" I was about to take a sip when I heard Twilight Sparkle's voice.

"Not as wonderful as friendship!"

I groaned, "Ah, this again?"

Swallowing down the glass I faced the six, throwing the chocolate milk behind me with a satisfying bang.

"That's right," The orange pony said, "You couldn't keep apart our friendship for long!"

"Oh AppleJack, don't lie to me," I pulled her magically forward by her necklace, "I'm the one that made you a liar."

I pulled the others too, my magic getting a work out.

"Don't you ever learn?"

Suddenly, Twilight was there, forming a protective bubble from the middle of the group.

"I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!"

I came forward, "Uh, gag, fine go ahead. Try and use your little Elements - 'friend me'. Just make it quick, I'm missing some excellent chaos here."

I sat back down, bored.

"Alright ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pinkie called, filling her belly with under a chocolate rain cloud. I tried my hardest not to laugh. Even now she couldn't take anything too seriously. Her magenta hair bounced as she jumped back in line with her friends, looking overly determined. I faked a yawn. I would not be seen as a coward. I would not. Their Elements began to glow brightly, emblems from their necklaces shooting past me. That was a lot more than I expected.

"What's this?" The aura was blinding now.

"No."

A rainbow came forward from their presence, as it had from the princesses so long ago. I was suddenly very afraid. I had tasted freedom, I didn't want to be in a prison any more. But it was too late, the rainbow held me in place as it began sealing me in stone. I yelled for my freedom, know it was a lost cause.

My body, now stone, fell to the now green again grass.


	2. Visiting the Garden

Visiting the Garden

**Day One**

They lifted me onto the platform I had grown to hate. I was back in the royal garden, staring at basically the same scenery, lucky for me I was facing more statues. They hoisted me up and left me alone. No one to talk to but myself and the other statues. I tried not to let the thought of the next thousands of years get to me. I failed. I am thankful for once that no one can hear me.

**Day Two**

Still miserable at my loss.

Nothing to think of, trying not to look at my surroundings and ruin the things I can count for future years. It is not a good day today. I doubt it will be any different for years to come. I break down again.

**Day Three**

A gardener walked past the corner of my eye and I waited all day to see him or her full on. I was disappointed.

**Day Four**

I was becoming quite familiar with the look of the statues around me. Luckily I still had bushes around to gauge the seasons. Not that that was very lucky. I'd be lucky if I escaped. Though I knew that was a false hope. I wasn't meant to be stuck in here forever though. Certainly I knew that… Scholars could figure it out… But they wouldn't even think to look. Only a few days had passed and I was wholly forgotten it seemed. Not unusual really, but perhaps another pony would think to visit the garden. Maybe.

**Day Five**

I was trying to count the blades of grass that rose around the statue of music when I heard the unmistakeable clopping of hooves. She was so pink! Such an out of place colour among the stone and plants. Pinkie Pie had come to visit.

"Hay Discord." She spread out a blanket and sat, looking at me. Her bright blue eyes looked at mine, though I guess she didn't find what she was looking for because she sighed heavily.

"You told me you were aware of what was going on around you while you were stuck in stone, and I wanted some answers." She looked around before continuing, "Why were you considered a villain if you didn't hurt anypony? How long were you causing chaos before the princesses stopped you?"

I hung on every word the pink filly said, entranced and quite literally unable to look away. I made a study of her, not knowing when I'd see another soul. Her curls were almost unreal they were so unruly. And the colour! Wow.

"You didn't hurt anypony, right?" She shook her head, "No, I don't think so. And… maybe the princesses could have struck a deal with you. Chaos every Wednesday…"

She was thinking aloud, I could tell, but I still couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You said… you said you didn't want me gray. But you had to or we'd stick you back into stone… You freed me even though you knew I'd put you back into that… Why would a bad guy do that?"

He's lonely, stupid, or not bad enough. Easy.

"I think you just wanted to be free and not have to hurt anyone to get out. That's not very evil-sounding."

True.

"I can't talk anymore, I asked Fluttershy for a picnic and she'll be here soon. I thought you'd like voices around, even if it is our voices."

Pinkie Pie set up the food, I couldn't see the basket from my viewpoint, but I did see what she laid out. Potato salad, fruits and veggies, punch… she also brought out a set of cards before sitting back down. Almost on cue the fluttering filly peeked around the corner, smiling at the sight of her friend.

"I… uh… hop I'm not late."

"Hay! Of course not! I came early to set up, you're right on time!"

The yellow pony landed and sat, and the two friends began chatting and filling their plates. I listened to all of it, knowing I'd be starved for conversation later. I was highly upset when the girls left, and I was stuck watching the grass again.

**Day Six**

I gave up counting the grass today, the wind was rustling too hard to make a close guess. I recounted how the two fillies played the card game, hoping to figure out the rules.

**Day Seven**

I think I know the rules of the game, even if I don't know what the piles are called. There are a few clouds in my vision today.

**Day Eight**

Fluttershy is replaced with Twilight Sparkle, who wants to know how to play the game. This I listen to intently, to see if I was right.

"And this is the post pile?" Twilight asked, while Pinkie Pie ate another celery stalk. The pink girl nodded, mouth too full to speak. "And this is it? One, two, three and up to ten?"

"Right, only on the same colour though."

"Okay, I think we should try a practice game."

Twilight Sparkle caught on quickly, and won a fair number of games.

**Day Nine**

Pinkie Pie came by herself today, showing me a book from the library.

"The Detailed History of Equestria, I got Spike to help me find it." She flipped the book open and held it up to my face, too close to focus on, "See here? There's no mention of anypony being hurt."

It was a page looking what had happened that time before I was turned to stone the first time. Good times.

"And there is no mention of the lead up to the chaos, like why you would do that or how the Princesses knew… I guess I'd have to get that from you."

She sat down, defeated. What was driving this young filly to even bother coming by, to think about something that happened eons ago? Why did she care? Why would anyone care?

"I can't talk to you, so maybe I can talk to someone else who was around back then. The only people I know who are still alive are the Princesses… Maybe I can talk to Princess Luna. She was your friend, right?"

If I could talk, I don't know what I would have said. My first thought had been 'why?' but that did not seem adequate. She looked like a filly on a mission right now though, so even if I could tell her not to bother, she'd probably still go on. A shouted goodbye as she left and I was alone.

Again.

A/N: Please Read and Review! I love getting reviews, they make me want to write more. What do you think of Pinkie's curiosity? What will come from talking to Luna? Anyone know what game I'm referring to? I'll post more about it next chapter and tell you what it is! (Great game, totally worth the $15 I've found)


	3. Tea with the Moon

Tea with the Moon

Running from Discord's place in the garden, I made my way into the castle. Some really helpful guards stopped me and even escorted me to an assistant of the Princesses! What helpful guys! The unicorn said Luna was just watering her flowers; she hadn't received any visitors today, so she would be able to see me right away. Goodie! Normally Luna must have been really busy with all the other ponies who want to see her, so I was really lucky today! When I told the assistant this, she looked at me funny before saying that I was lucky. Maybe she's not very lucky. Hope I didn't hurt her feelings…

I entered the solar, looking around at all the leafy green plants that hung from the walls. Spider plants, chain of hearts, marble queen, tons of strings of pearls and all sorts that I could not put a name to. Some were blooming, but most just cast their green down the stone walls like billowing curtains. The floor had more flowering plants like the night blooming cereus, passion flowers, a type of datura and many more I didn't know. Knowledge of these plants came to me from my friends Marigold, Daisy, Lily and Rose in Ponyville. There were so many I didn't remember but those plants I liked - so I sure remembered them!

Two guards with clean white coats led me in, showing me to a short wooden table with large pillows around it to sit on. Purples and deep reds covered the comfy cushions and a small array of tarts and biscuits lay on the table. I did not take a bite - I needed to be extra careful with curtsies today. Maybe if I minded my manners I'd get on the Princess' good side. The guards left, closing the door behind them. Luna came out of a side door with a watering can, and tucked it off to the side when she saw me before walking over and sitting on a purple cushion.

"Thanks for talking with me Princess Luna."

"We thank you for coming." The black mare boomed.

I smiled, knowing that was how she talked, "I wanted to know more about Discord."

Luna looked at me with an odd expression on her face before answering in a quieter voice.

"What dost thou want to know?"

"I know you two were friends, he told me. He also told me that you didn't want to put him into stone, which makes me think you didn't believe he was all that bad."

I took a lemon tart, watching the dark princess for any reaction. The solar was full of sunlight with flowers and leafy plants all around, which was kinda distracting. Luna was sleeping at night, a guard told me, allowing herself to see the splendours of day before resuming her time as guardian of the night. The sunlight made her hair look even darker, as if it was night time captured in her locks. Not quite a nebula, like when she was Nightmare Moon, but still darker than I'd seen anypony's mane.

"What you speak is true. We did not think Tia was being quite fair." She stood, walking to a corner of the solar to open a window. The room was two thirds glass, so it was getting hot with the afternoon sun and I was grateful. Wouldn't want the tarts to spoil. When Luna came back to the small table, she looked tired.

"All three of us met while we were quite young, you see. After finding the Elements of Harmony we found Discord too. He had powers, he said, and showed us a few. We enjoyed them… Tia did not. She thought them improper and dangerous."

There was a long pause as the older pony thought about the past and I didn't want to interrupt. I did try to wait and let her think, honest. The strain was just killing me.

"Did he hurt anypony?" I asked, needing to know if all the trouble I'd gone through was really worth it or not. I wouldn't tell anypony if I was wrong… but if I was right…

"…Once or twice, We think. While testing his powers. We do not think he ever meant it. When the Queen passed on without crowning Tia or myself after our Father, Discord tried to prove that he was strong. That he could control what he was."

Pinkie Pie listened carefully, making sure she understood, "He wanted to cause chaos and show Princess Celestia he could… what?"

"Undo it. Discord was hoping to get her to see he had control and that it wasn't dangerous, despite how things looked."

"But she didn't see that." I prodded, knowing this wasn't going to be a happy ending. Not for Discord.

"No. My dear sister was someone who took her kingdom seriously and thought he was going to ruin it with… silly things. She was determined to rule as our Father had, and needed to set an example."

"I… see." I said, not really liking this side of Celestia I was seeing. She was good to the girls and I, it was hard to see her in any other way.

"Do not think badly of her, we were only fillies then. We were just as bad, going along with it." Her eyes were gone again, off in a world eons ago that no longer existed.

"Thank you Princess Luna," I said softly, "That must have been a hard story to tell."

"You are most welcome. Now what is this Pony Blitz* game you were going to show me?" She said, visibly relaxing.

I smiled and pulled out the pack of cards. A bright carrot, horseshoe, apple and carriage stood out on the white backs of the cards.

"There's only one rule that I added Princess, no jewellery."

After playing some games with Luna I asked if I could come visit her again soon.

"We think We would like that." the princess boomed, "We do not have many visitors."

"Really, that's weird, you're so nice!" I said happily, truly confused as to why anypony wouldn't want to see the dark princess.

"We thank you for your kind words young mare, and would enjoy seeing you again. This Pony Blitz game was… fun."

We opened the doors and Luna herself walked me out of the palace. I yelled goodbye and headed to the library. I had some things to look into. Big, important, history things. I could visit Discord and tell him my plan if it would work tomorrow. Wouldn't he be surprised? I bounced the last half of the way into Ponyville, excited with what was forming in my head.

He'd be able to thank me himself soon enough.

My first stop was at the library, to get some more information. As I hopped up to the door, I heard Twilight talking with Spike inside. I eased open the door, making sure I didn't hit anypony.

"Hay guys!"

"Oh, hi Pinkie! Looking for another book?" Spike called, waddling over.

"Sure am! That one you gave me was super helpful, but I want more on when Luna was still around before Nightmare Moon. And how Discord was before he was locked in stone the first time."

"Uh… hmm… let me see." Spike looked around the shelves, trying to find something fitting her description.

"Pinkie, you're… studying?" the purple mare asked, having easily overheard.

"Yup, yup, yup! Sure am Twilight, why else would I need those kinda books?"

"I've just never seen you interested in this before Pinkie. What's changed?"

"Oh well…" I couldn't tell her I wanted to clear Discords name - if he wasn't really all that bad - she'd be upset for sure, "I just thought, with Discord, I should know more about him. I also talked with Luna today so-"

"Princess Luna."

"Yeah, who else?"

"Pinkie that's not what I… Never mind. I'm glad you're showing interest in something other than parties, maybe we can talk about your findings later?"

"Sure can do! I just gotta know what I'm finding first!"

Twilight laughed, "Alright Pinkie, you can stay here if you want, but I've got to study too, so be quiet."

"I'm thinking of taking the books home Twi, if that's okay."

"Of course Pinkie, here let me set up the checkout…"

Spike came up with three books, and I took them from his arms, "Thanks Spike!"

"You're welcome Pinkie, I think I'm going to go get a snack." the dragon wandered off, murmuring about sapphires and emeralds.

"The Passage of Power: Equestrian Royalty Through the Ages…," She took one of my five tickets as she read out the name, "Dark Times: Criminals of Merit… and … Pinkie what is this?"

"I dunno, a book? Spike picked them up for me." I looked over, reading the title. "Could be good."

"Pinkie this is a conspiracy theory book! This isn't what you're looking for, is it?"

"Lies the Government Told You: Magic, Plots, and Deception in Equestrian History. I think it has a ring to it!" I really did like the sound of it, and maybe I could find something from someone else's perspective on Discord. Not that I could tell Twilight that. "Come on Twi, maybe it'll be fun!"

The purple mare sighed, writing the due date on the check-out card to go into the little pocket of the last book, "Very well, just take everything you read with a grain of salt."

"Yum, salty! Thanks Twilight!" I bounded out the door before she could stop me, on my way back to Sugarcube Corner. With three fewer library tickets on me, though I knew Twilight put them in the books small envelopes so they were safe.

When I finally got in I finally began slowing down, walking up the steps into my house. The best thing about living above a bakery was the smell. My place smelled like cupcakes constantly. How great! I smiled wearily as Gummy clamped onto my tail in hello.

"Hay little guy. I need to get some sleep so I can't play now, maybe tomorrow…" I made it to my bed and tucked myself in, watching Gummy. He sauntered over to his bed (a pile of leaves in a basket at the corner) and curled up. I smiled at him before turning over and getting cozy. My last thoughts were of cupcakes and what kind Discord might like. He seemed like a chocolate and crisped rice kinda guy.

The next morning it was raining out, fat drops pounded on my window as I looked outside. Nopony was braving the weather today it seemed. At least that meant I could stay inside and play with Gummy like I promised. I shook my head, curls springing back to life. "Alright Gummy, ready for breakfast?"

He didn't say anything, but he was shy. I went downstairs, seeing that the Corner was closed for the day. Mr. and Mrs. Cake probably didn't want to leave their house either; I trotted back upstairs intent on finding some food. I found some crisp carrots in the fridge and thought that would be a good breakfast. Gummy got this weird canned stuff that smelled like meat. I sniffed it and gagged before dropping half of it into his bowl. Yuck, alligators ate weird things.

"Gummy!" I called before bringing the bowl toward the reptile, "Here you go."

The green alligator stared at the food vacantly, purple orbs seeming to take in nothing. I grabbed my carrots from the counter and trotted over to my bed, looking for the library books. I picked up the Dark Times book first, flipping through to 'D' and found him as the first entry.

**Discord**

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** Draconequus, variant: Dragonokis. See Chimera.

**Appearance:** His head is horse-like, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a beard. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, and a snake's tail.

**History:** Not much is known about this criminal. Was found around the same time as the Elements of Harmony, by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Discord found perverse joy in distorting reality and generally making life miserable for those around him. Able to change gravity, cause and effect, and all basic laws of nature. Was planning on ruling over Equestria by using his powers to disrupt the government and take over once the world was weird enough. Brought to justice by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna by wielding the Elements of Harmony, trapping him in stone.

Well that wasn't very helpful. There were a couple of pictures with captions, but none of them were of the chaos, only of ponies who had said a line of interest. Nowhere did it say anything about anyone being hurt. No lasting damage to crops or homes. Luna was probably right about his wanting to prove he could control what he did. Disharmony, not death. I shook my head, closing the book. Listening to the heavy rain in between bites I began to wonder what Discord thought of the rain. Could he get cold? Could he even feel the water or the beat of the drops on him? I turned to look out the window, wondering what it would feel like to be able to only look at one thing. I stayed there as long as I could, not moving my head.

"How boring!" I finally gave up, that couldn't be more than a few minutes. How awful to be there for as long as he had been.

I picked up the conspiracy theory book, going to the index (Spike showed me how last time I was at the library) and looking for any sign of the Draconequus. I finally gave up, but saw Parasprites were supposedly a magically made creature to be used in warfare. I didn't know what to think of that. I gave myself a break, playing bite the tail with Gummy, who had finished his food. He seemed to like the game, for whatever reason. Maybe my tail tasted good? I didn't think so, but alligators like to eat weird things.

When I finally sat back down I decided to peruse the Passage of Power. It was basically a who's-who for royalty and such. Looked like the queen before the Princesses' reign was their step mother. Their blood mother was a high-born alicorn, who died in childbirth. The king, their father, was a white stallion with the black cutie mark of a set of scales. His name was Solis. Their mother was a midnight blue mare with no mention of what image was on her flank, her name was Ciela. Their stepmother was a light blue mare with a white mane and purple eyes named Decoria. There was no mention of how the girls were treated by her, but when I looked at the date it seemed the queen was still alive when the book was published. Maybe ponies aren't allowed to talk about history before they're gone? I wondered, not finding anything else of import until a bright yellow page caught my eye. Discord was on here. It mentioned him being fostered by the royal family, and nothing more was said. Just how old was this book? I looked at the picture again, and Discord didn't look any different than he did now. His eyebrows and beard must just be that colour, not because he's old. His tail was white too come to think of it.

I lowered the book.

So. The queen had taken in Discord, probably after the girls found him. She passed on before the girls sealed him in stone, otherwise the queen would have done it. Discord didn't have anything to do with the queen Decoria's death… did he?

* * *

A/N: Read and Review!

Hay bronies! What do you think of what Pinkie has discovered? Is Discord really evil/misunderstood/a killer? I loved The First's idea of breaking out of the stone at the Canterlot Wedding. What do you think should happen?

Marigold is a fan name for the pony in Swarm of the Century seen tending to a garden patch. mlp[dot]wikia[dot]com/wiki/List_of_ponies

*Pony Blitz is the name I've dubbed for Dutch Blitz (dutchblitz[dot]com) which is a really fast-paced game, and great with more players. I'd highly recommend it for camping, picnics or rainy days. Pinkie's rule about no jewellery is mine as well… things can get pretty heated and getting accidentally slapped with a metal ring is no fun at all.

Sorry about the confusion about the library checkout. I looked up how different libraries did checkouts before computers came in. I was used to the 'sign your name on the card' etc. but I found someone online mention the use of tickets. (tinyurl[dot]com/747r36x)

You get 5 with your name on them, and to get the ticket back, you'd have to bring back the book. I kept the due date card and added a little envelope (kept with the book) to keep the ticket in. I'm going to say the envelopes with the tickets are stored in a box, filed under the week they are due back. So if Pinkie's books were due May 23rd, they'd be in the box for May, in the file folder labeled 'Week Four'. Please ask for clarification if you need it, I just kinda wung it! Maybe somebrony here has a few tips/ideas?

Sorry for the long Author's Note! D:

[Updated after my FIMfanfiction account. My dad is in the hospital right now, so probably no updates for awhile. fimfiction[dot]net/blog/29790 for more info]


	4. Rainy Day Wonderings Edit

Rainy Day Wonderings

Discord didn't have anything to do with the queen Decoria's death… did he?

He couldn't have. We would have known… Even if it did happen so long ago… right? I paced for a little, concerned with what my little research was telling me. Discord wasn't an evil guy, he couldn't help that he loved chaos. No more than I could help loving parties and making people laugh. Right? I mean if he had a cutie mark it would be… all… chaotic. He was good at it anyhow. I needed to know more.

I gasped, "Luna said a few people might have gotten hurt, but she never mentioned anypony dying, right? But then…"

He did injure a few ponies in his work apparently… which could have helped with the queen's eventual demise…

"AH! This is driving me crazy! I need someone who knows more about this. Twilight would know more, but I don't want her to think I'm crazy for helping him. She was the one who wanted him gone for so long…"

What Pinkie really needed was to talk about this without being laughed at. Someone who would keep things quiet until she got them sorted out. Someone like…

"Hay Fluttershy!"

"Oh my goodness, Pinkie, you're all wet…" She said, looking at me from the doorframe.

"Yup, it's raining outside silly!" I giggled, hair poofing back into curls throwing rain droplets everywhere before sauntering inside. Her house was nice and cozy, a small fire was going - which a couple of her animal friends huddled around.

"Um, do you want some tea? How are you?" She asked, closing the door behind me, sealing out the frigid air.

"Do I ever! I'm good Fluttershy, I actually came by to talk a little. I have something on my mind that's been bugging me and I hoped you could listen…"

"Oh of course Pinkie - let me just put on the kettle and we can talk."

Walking over to some cushions I seated myself on the squishiest looking one, glancing over at my friend wondering how to approach the situation. The beginning would be best of course… The yellow mare walked over, seating herself across from me.

"Alright Pinkie, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… It's about Discord."

Her eyes narrowed a moment and I second guessed my logic for coming here before her expression softened and she bid me to continue. So I did. I told her all about my thoughts of the draconequus and his imprisonment. After a few minutes the kettle whistled shrilly, but she didn't say anything, just made the tea and settled back down on the cushions to listen. I was thankful, taking small sips of tea in between my explaining.

"And he never did anything that couldn't be reversed!"

"…Are you done now?"

I nodded, waiting for Fluttershy's input. What she said would be the nicest side of what my friends would think about my ideas. If she didn't get it, none of them would.

"Okay. Um… He changed us into bad versions. I know you said he did it in defence. That - while I might believe it - was still very bad. He didn't have to do that to us. Not like that."

I nodded, I felt that way sometimes too.

"He's not a nice man."

"No. But does being mean mean you should be in prison. Hmm 'mean mean'… weird."

"No, it doesn't. Maybe he just…" the pegasi trailed off, not sure if she should use her regular values on the draconequus.

"I'm trying to show him a little kindness," I said before she could decide, "because no one else is."

Fluttershy smiled, "Well I guess… um. I mean if Princess Luna thinks we're not being fair then we should probably see what we can do about learning the truth."

"You'll help me tell the others?"

"I… um…"

"You don't have to, I can. I just… I need back up I guess. I don't want them to be mad at me."

"Darling, they won't be mad at you. They might not understand at first but they'll see the truth of it soon enough. I expect an apology from him once he's out though."

"I do too! I mean, he did change me back but he was the reason I went grey in the first place!" I nodded resolutely, glad to finally be sure I was on the right track. He might not deserve our friendship, but he was going to get some help. Nopony should be stuck in stone! That would be the worst.

"So, um, can we clean our cups first please?"

"Of course! Just like in the bakery you've gotta clean what you make a mess of!" I carried my cup into the sink idly rinsing it out. What would the other girls say?

"I'll talk to them tomorrow, if you're free."

* * *

"Glad you could make it." I said from the floor of the library. I could hear the wind rustling in the tree's limbs every once in awhile, but it died down considerably since yesterday. How did Twilight sleep with the wind crashing her house around?

"What's this about Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked irritably, "Those clouds need to be cleared by tonight!"

"Come one Rainbow Dash," Applejack chastised, "If Pinkie has som'in important to say, yer clouds can wait. Now what's this about? Ye never did say."

"I wanted to make sure what I was going to say had proof before I came to you guys." I said, watching as my words really caught their attention. Fluttershy was on my side, quiet as usual, pawing the library's wooden floor lightly.

"Well come on dear," Rarity smiled, "we're listening."

"I don't think… Discord is not evil."

You'd think I said something ridiculous or something! Everypony yelled, trying to talk over each other. Twilight was angry and disbelieving, Rainbow Dash livid, Applejack was trying to calm RD down, Rarity was in shock - though irritation coloured that - and Spike was clinging to the railing looking down on us from the bedroom.

"Guys?" I ventured, voice drowned out from the noise.

"HOLD ON just a DARN minute!" Applejack finally boomed, quieting the mares, "If Pinkie here thinks she's got reasons we should stop and listen to em."

She nodded to me and I was grateful to the orange pony.

"I'll tell you! I pinkie promise, just let me say it all at once." I said, and the others nodded - some reluctantly. So I retold the story I'd told Fluttershy. My ideas and research and my talk with Luna.

"And if Luna doesn't think-"

"Princess Luna, Pinkie."

"Who else? If she doesn't think he's evil… then why is he trapped in stone again?"

"Princess Celestia would have her reasons Pinkie." Twilight Sparkle said, a slight waver in her voice. Celestia was her teacher and anything she said was law. Literally in most cases. I saw the struggle Twilight was having.

"It's just… If fashion was outlawed-" Rarity gasped and I nodded, getting my desired effect, "Rarity would not stop making beautiful dresses, right? It's what she does. And if someone put her in prison we would do everything to get her out, right?"

"I see where you're going with this Pinkie, but it's different." Twilight said, stepping forward.

"How? He can't help but do chaotic things. He just doesn't have anypony to help him."

"His chaos could hurt somepony!"

"But he didn't!" I said, frustrated, "Did anypony get hurt? He didn't even want to hurt us. He… He told me."

"…Pinkie, when did he tell you?" Applejack asked, with Fluttershy shifting uncomfortably beside me. She was the only one I'd told.

"He stopped me from being grey. He didn't want to turn us grey girls. He… I would hate to be stuck in that place. He was there so long, I would do anything to make sure I was free too…"

The girls were quiet a moment, thinking.

"I think I hear ya," Applejack said, "It's not right. Maybe Discord did some bad things, but… he needs a chance. I'm still not happy with him. I expect an apology for all that he put us through."

"I agree. If that ruffian is getting out, I demand an apology... I called it Tom for goodness sake…"

"He's gunna have to apologise to all of us, but even so," Rainbow Dash interjected from her flying position, "I don't really like the idea of him being loose."

"I understand Rainbow Dash," I said, "Truly, but there is something to be said about second chances. Who knows, maybe we'll all be friends."

The multi-coloured mare snorted, but said nothing.

"Maybe. But Pinkie," Twilight said, "Even if the Princesses let him out… If something goes wrong…"

"Oh I know Twilight," I had already given this quite a lot of thought, "People will think it's my fault. It will be. But I'd rather chance it. I think this is the right thing to do."

"Well… Somepony else can take care of the clouds. Let's talk to the Princesses!" The cyan pony decided, "If you think it's right Pinkie, I'm right here with you. And if he goes bad, we'll be ready!"

She punched the air a few times, before flying out the door. I smiled, I really did have good friends. Rarity and Applejack left the library, Fluttershy following behind.

Twilight and Spike were the only ones left.

"Why did you even start this Pinkie?"

"He doesn't have any friends Twi… I just thought that even though he turned me grey, he turned me back. He couldn't be all bad."

Twilight nodded, still unsure before leaving the tree and I looked up to see Spike smiling at me.

"You're a good friend, Pinkie Pie. Even if Discord isn't what you think he is."

"Thanks Spike. You coming with?"

"Naw, I've got chores to do. And Twilight didn't lock the freezer. I'm having ice cream for dinner!"

I giggled, warning him that one bowl was more than enough for his non-Pinkie Pie stomach before leaving. We'd talk to the Princesses and see what was going on.

* * *

**Day 10**

Raining today. I couldn't feel it but it was certainly a nice reprieve from all the boring sunshine. There was a distinct downside to the pelting rain though. No one appeared all day. No sign of any life, just wind-blown bushes and dark skies. Which also meant I was bereft of visitors. Meaning…

No Pinkie Pie.

How boring. I found myself trying to make a song out of the pelting drops, but it was too uniform, I had nothing to go on. A very boring day that made me think of what I would do if I got out. Firstly I'd take a bath… a nice hot chocolate bath. Then lay low and disappear so the Princesses wouldn't find me. I would have snorted if I could. They would have found me.

**Day 11**

Still overcast. Some birds roosted on the Music statue, fluffing out their feathers. Nothing interesting happened until evening when Celestia came into view. Her pastel mane flowing like a wind swept cloud even with the calm weather. She came up to my statue, looking my form up and down before looking at the sky. She sighed and left without saying a word. How very odd. Was the Princess having a change of heart? Was she looking up at the moon and thinking of her sister just then? I had no way of knowing of course, but the idea was intriguing. What would she want if not to gaze upon my handsome face then? She certainly didn't find me alluring… And she obviously hadn't come to gloat. If anything she looked… She looked tired.

A guard came by late in the night, but that was all. I doubt anypony noticed the bird poop on the Music statue.

I had though. I notice everything that happens in this garden.

I'm almost friends with it.

* * *

A/N: Thumbs up, favorite and review!

What do you guys think? Sorry for any re-posts, the chapter isn't accepting my asterisks for some reason.


	5. Chaos Released

Chaos Released

**Day 12**

Pinkie Pie brought Luna to see me, the young princess looking tired. It wasn't right for her to be up in the daylight.

"Discord. You know I cannot release you until assurances are made that you can keep the chaos to yourself. However…" Her voice was commanding, but not her normal royal boom.

My heart leapt, what had the wonderful Pinkie Pie done?

"This filly thinks you'll accept some terms if it would allow you to be free. I'm going to cast a spell that will allow you to say 'yes' and 'no' for the next five minutes. We'll ask few test questions, and then go over a few things."

Her horn glowed darkly, and nothing seemed to happen.

"Is your name Discord?"

Yes, I thought. The two looked surprised, so they must have heard me.

"Do you hate cotton candy?"

No.

"Okay. Will you accept freedom from this stone prison in exchange for some limitations?"

I didn't know what to say. If I said yes, they could make me do anything. If I said no, I was trapped. The two mares looked at each other a moment before Pinkie piped up.

"What if you hear the limits first?"

Yes. Clever girl.

"We will speak to our sister," the dark princess stated, turning to walk away with Pinkie, "We will return."

No.

The ponies stopped mid-stride. I suppose my inner thought of 'no' was heard outside of my head. Gods, I must be so pathetic sounding.

Pinkie stopped and turned back, "Would you like me to stay?"

…Yes.

I didn't even care at this point if I looked less than proud. I wanted company, especially if Luna couldn't convince Celestia to let me go. The bright mare nodded to the alicorn, who walked back toward the castle. The filly sat, looking into my stone eyes.

"You must be bored, huh?"

Yes. Terribly, terribly bored.

"Want to play a game?"

Yes?

"Heehee! What can we do… uh… Twenty questions?"

Yes. Why not? Not like there was much else I could do with only saying 'yes' or 'no'.

"My favourite colour is pink. Yours is green?"

No. Mine is yellow.

"Purple?"

No.

"Red?"

No. There are a lot of colours…

"Cyan?"

No. We could be here awhile.

"Brown?"

No.

"Aqua, pink, white, yellow, black?"

No, no, no, yes, no.

"Yellow?" Pinkie asked, making sure she got it right.

Yes.

"Cool! Like your paw and claw."

No, yes.

"Ah, bright yellow then. My favourite flavour of icing is strawberry. Do you like strawberry?"

Yes.

This went on for awhile and I was grateful to be able to talk, even if it was like this. I knew it couldn't last forever though, and soon it became apparent that forever was definitely over.

"What about toucans?" I tried to say yes, but she couldn't hear me. Five minutes was not a long time at all.

"Discord? Did the magic run out?" She smiled softly when she didn't hear me, "It's okay. If we get you out, I'm going to make sure we finish this game. Maybe we'll play with lots of ponies so you can make friends."

I would have snorted if I could have. Gag, do these ponies think of nothing but 'friends'? I guess I could go. She was doing all this for me after all. And she wasn't the worst company.

"I mean... We're friends, right?"

Ugh. I was glad at this point I wasn't able to talk. Too damn sentimental. Of course I appreciated what she was doing for me... Did that make us friends? I don't know. Maybe it did. In a way.

"Well that's okay, when we're out it'll be all okie doki and we can be real friends!" The pink mare giggled, "I'll make yellow coloured strawberry cupcakes!"

She paused, eyes going wide, "Oooo strawberry lemonade..."

I would have smiled at the idea, but the fact that she wanted to help me this much with nothing expected in return was a little uncomfortable for me. I liked it, but... It was weird. Luna was the only one who really seemed to care before, and she still sealed me in stone. Pinkie was looking at me again, having decided - I guessed - on what kind of cupcake she would grace me with.

"I know you don't want me to go, Discord, but I did promise Fluttershy I'd help her find some herbs for her tea. She makes her own usually."

I would have said it was alright, I made horrible company while in stone. She seemed hesitant, standing up and looking toward the castle and back again.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before. That wasn't very nice. Oh! Speaking of not nice! My friends all want to hear that you're sorry when you get out. It wasn't nice turning us grey."

I was incredulous. This pink mare and her friends only wanted an apology for what I did to them? Granted **I** knew that I wanted out... and that I had to do what I did. But for this little pony to tell her friends that it was necessary on my end... and that they relented... agreed even... I didn't know what to think about that. Why was she doing this? What would drive this happy little mare to even think about setting me free? She was too nice for her own good.

"Anyway, I'm sorry Discord, but I'll be back!" She smiled up at me before bouncing away. I watched her magenta mane as long as my periphery would allow before thinking about what the filly said. I owed her a lot, apparently. I thought about it, and decided I would have to do something to make it up to her. Nothing outlandish, of course. I didn't owe her my life or anything. Technically.

Ugh.

**Day 13**

The sunrise was gold and orange today. The little I saw of it over the hedges, anyway. When dawn finally broke, I wondered when Pinkie would visit me. Perhaps she'd bring somepony else over to play the crazily coloured card game. It certainly seemed fun. Of course, everything seemed more fun than sitting in stone. A gardener came by when the sky brightened a bit more, using magic to cut the grass short. There went my source of entertainment when no one was around. The bird poo was also cleaned up, and four guards came into view, circling me. What was going on? They pulled my statue up with magic, carrying me across the grass. I began to hope - was I going to be free? Up the cobblestone and into the palace I was hovered, seeing ponies all over the place. Ponies must have come to see the verdict, I thought. Perhaps my fate is not as well sealed as I imagined if they are wondering. Ponies would line up to see anything featuring their dear princess though...

I was finally placed down, a red carpet below me. The runner led up the many steps toward none other than Princess Celestia, Luna off to the side slightly. I couldn't see much around the room, but I heard the murmurings of many voices. The guards shackled me to the ground - as if that would stop me from escaping - and stepped back.

"Discord." The white mare stepped forward, "My sister and I have decided to reassess our choice of punishment. We have deemed you have been imprisoned for long enough, and stand to bear another chance. We will release you from your stone prison and tell you your limitations. Know that any attempt to escape will have you placed back into stone with no hope of future trials."

Ouch.

Horn glowing, Luna spoke, "We release you." Her big sister soon joined, and I felt my stone casing crack. It fell away as I pushed against the stony bonds. Ah, to be able to move again! To be able to wriggle my digits and stretch my neck again! I looked up the steps, seeing the older princess's stony face and the younger seeming mildly pleased. Celestia began naming my 'crimes' and I glanced around, uninterested in her speech. I spied the holders of the Elements, Pinkie Pie smiling at me from among her friends. I smiled back, and decided to talk over the white ruler.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie."

The young mare glanced at the dais before smiling back at me again, albeit timidly. Obviously, she didn't want to upset her princess. I, on the other hand, did not care.

"I'm sorry, fillies," looking at her friends, "I couldn't stay in that any more-"

"Discord!"

My head slowly turned back to the dais, slow enough to ensure she would be even more upset.

"Did you finish blathering nonsense about the past, Celestia?"

She visibly swelled in anger before releasing a slow breath.

"Listen to these rules well, Discord. You are only free because a certain pony thought your punishment too harsh. I will not hesitate to seal you back into stone once more, should you disobey.

No harmful magic - mentally, physically or emotionally. You will be regarded as a normal citizen, so I expect you to act like one."

"Reasonable terms, I suppose," I said, stroking my beard, "Except I'll need to expel chaos occasionally. It isn't something I can let build up..."

Luna nodded vehemently, Celestia a faint tilt of the head. The memory from their youth, when I did let it build up, must have come back to them in full force.

"Chaotic Wednesdays!" I heard Pinkie suppress, covering her mouth with her hooves and giggling.

"Once a month, scheduled." Her gaze fell on the bright pony, "Pinkie Pie."

"Yes, Princess?"

"Since you initiated this... procedure I expect you to be his escort and liaison. Discord is to be a resident of Ponyville for the time being, with the Elements of Harmony watching over him."

"Yes Princess, I'll do my best!" She saluted, and my brow arched at her enthusiasm. I was not exactly the best neighbour.

"If you leave Ponyville, Pinkie Pie is to accompany you."

"Yes, yes, are we done here?" I waved away her next words.

Celestia looked meaningfully at Luna, who puffed up her chest, stepping forward. A rift between the princesses? Luna's horn flared, shackles falling off my wrists.

"We are coming to Ponyville." Luna boomed, "See you there."

I laughed, jumping up and flying around the room before landing next to Pinkie.

I grasped her hooves in my hands, "Thank you again."

I couldn't even stay still for that, whipping through the doors. Freedom! I raced toward Ponyville, not even caring that I was confined to the small town. A freaking paradise compared to the last prison. I could always escape later. I looked around the town, landing atop the city hall's roof. So much to see, so much... chaos that could be dealt...

"Discord!" Luna's friendly voice boomed from behind me, and I turned to face her.

"Luna!" I grinned, "I know you had more than your hoof in this!"

"That We did!" it seemed Luna had teleported the Element girls with her, "We bid you follow us now."

"Come on,Discord!" Pinkie giggled, practically vibrating with excitement. The other girls were smiling, putting on a good show for her friend. I didn't comment, however. They would feel however they wanted about me. I followed behind the mare parade, noticing there weren't many ponies around. Probably still in Canterlot or in hiding. I didn't bother suppressing my grin. Yes, big bad Discord is back. The ponies ran on ahead, Luna falling in step beside me.

"What's all this about?"

"We do not know, in truth." Luna smiled, watching the fillies turn into Sugarcube Corner. We were silent as we came up to the gingerbread - looking house and I looked at Luna once more.

"You shouldn't be up."

"We're happy to see you too." She grinned smugly before entering the abode. Well then. I sucked my teeth, following the princess inside. The black mare walked up the steps to Pinkie's floor as I twisted in front of the cash register, not bothering to follow behind the counter. It smelled glorious in the bakery, and I allowed myself the indulgence of breathing it in while shrinking to fit better in the small building. I got on all fours winding myself past the counter, feeling very snake like. I did a snake tongue flick before getting to the stairs, and walking up to Pinkie's abode.

"SURPRISE!" My ears were assaulted by the blast as I got to the top of the steps. I blinked, taking in the colour yellow before Pinkie was in my face.

"Did you like it? Oh I hope so! I thought 'Hay, Discord doesn't have many friends' and what helps somepony get friends? A party! And I am one of the best at throwing parties! Just the other day I thought about Twilight's welcome party and we haven't had one of those in so long and I thought that you should have one too! I mean-"

My paw had found its way to her mouth, a single digit silencing her. The mare's eyes stared at me questioningly.

"Uh..." I began smoothly, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Well shucks, Discord," Applejack stepped forward from the crowd of faces, "Ain't it obvious? Pinkie here threw a party fer you. A welcome party."

I blinked at the cowgirl, finger falling from my captive's mouth.

"...but why?"

"Don't be silly, who else would be able to throw a party this great?" Pinkie giggled, "See? Yellow, bright yellow, your favourite!"

Indeed there was. Amongst the ponies were yellow streamers, yellow balloons, yellow hats, yellow napkins, yellow everything. Even the food was yellow. Yellow cupcakes and cookies, punch, chips and dip... I looked back at Pinkie, unsure of what to say. Why would anyone bother? Pinkie must have mistaken my shock - her eyebrows puckered as a frown formed on her face.

"You don't like it? ...I knew I used too much yellow." Her hair wilted slightly.

"That's not it at all... I..." The words stuck in my throat, looking at the decor once more and clearing my throat, "I've never had a party."

Her bright blue eyes got very round, hair going into hyper mode, "You mean I'm the first one to give you a party? I'm so lucky!"

She bounced around gaily, giving me a chance to check out the other party goers. The Elements were present, of course - as well as a white mare standing behind a turntable with gravity defying blue hair, an older green pony I recognized as Applejack's grandmother, and a blue mare with pink swirly hair who stood next to a stallion with a yellow coat and orange mane. Music began to play from the speakers surrounding the DJ, and I startled myself out of pony-watching.

"Here, Discord!"

I looked toward the voice, seeing the Element of Laughter wave me over. I obliged, uncertain of what to do in a 'normal' party setting.

"I had a hard time getting the lemonade to stay yellow with the strawberry when I first started making them, but Mrs. Cake," She pointed out the mare with pink hair, "suggested I do lemonade with strawberry filling! So the filling is pink, but you can't tell. I did yellow icing with just a touch of lemon to it. What do you think?"

I reached out for one of the treats she nodded at, and took a bite. Oh, sweet heaven after thirteen days of nothing! I must have closed my eyes because I felt myself opening them again.

"They are perfect."

The filly jumped in place, "Oh I'm so happy you like them! I wasn't sure if maybe you'd like something else, because Luna's magic went away, but yay!"

"...Pinkie?" I ventured, keeping my voice low. The other ponies were mostly talking amongst themselves or beginning to dance a little.

"Yeah?" She stopped her bouncing to listen, "What's up?"

"What did you tell them about the party?"

"Oh that it was a surprise of course!"

"No..." I rubbed my paw over my face, "I meant how did you get them to come?"

She stared at me, confused. Then her eyes lit up.

"Oh! That's a silly question! These are all my friends, and I asked if they could come meet a new guy who was moving in and they said yes!"

"I..." My eyes darted around the room again, but no one was really looking our way, "I didn't think anyone would want to meet me."

"Why not?"

"Most ponies think of me as a bad guy, Pinkie."

"Oh... But you're out now."

I stared at her a moment, caught completely unaware by this pony's thought process. Didn't she think that I would be hated or feared? Not now that I was out of prison on a princess' orders... apparently.

"Hey, let's play pin the wheel on the cart!" She said, taking hold of my claw and tugging me over to the other side of the room. Princess Luna was looking at the game with uncertainty, and boomed that she had to address my living situation before leaving.

"Now Spike," Rarity instructed, "when I call left, you go left. Right, go right. We'll get that wheel on there."

"Anything you say, Rarity." The small dragon grinned as the mare tied a yellow scarf over his eyes and spun him around, ending with a light nudge toward the poster.

"Right, a little left, that's it keep going!"

I watched the dragon get skewed instructions, listening to other pony teams come up with their own strategies. I cocked my head to the side as Spike placed the wheel a couple inches left of the target. He took off his blindfold and frowned, "I'm sorry Rarity."

"It's okay Spike, it's just a game. Next time we'll do better." She smiled at the dragon before walking over to get some punch. The little dragon followed, tossing the yellow fabric to the next in line. Innnnnteresting, I thought. The next group was too high, the wheel resting high above the axle. Then it was our turn.

"How about I turn you?" The pink filly asked, "You'll be sure to get it!"

I didn't know about that, but lowered my head as she fixed the scarf.

"Can you see my hoof?" The room went light and dark quickly

"I can see the shadow, if that matters." I did not like being blind. I didn't like it one bit.

"Nope! Here we go!" She tugged on my side, and I turned with the motion until thoroughly dizzy. She gave a push and sent me forward.

"Right, no left! A little more... There! Okay, no. Left! Lower, no higher!" I felt the wall, and stuck my cling film onto the wall, smoothing it to make sure it stuck before taking off the blindfold. I got the wheel on the axle... but when I turned around, the group of ponies was far away. I had moved clear to the other side of the room, the poster with me. I'd caused a bit of chaos without realising it. Again.

"I... uh..."

"Wow!" Pinkie beamed, bouncing over, "If I could do that, I'd win all the time! Maybe that's why Twilight is so good!"

"I do not use magic, Pinkie!" The purple mare called from the other side of the room. It sounded like an old argument the way Twilight Sparkle responded, as though she had told the mare this over and over. Pinkie shrugged and I ran my claw through my beard.

"That's not exactly how it's done, is it?"

"Nope, but that's okay! You'll get it!"

I frowned, following the pink party pony to the next area. She obviously was covering my faults... but why would she do that?

* * *

A/N: Hay guys! Review, Favourite and Thumbs UP!

What did you guys think? Does Discord seem like a party pony?

Big thanks to PinkiePi on FIMfiction, who has done wonders for the flow of this chapter. All faults are my own.


	6. Habitat

Habitat

I played a few more of the pony's games, trying to be a good sport for the pink mare who saved me. Some of them were fun, but all of them were intended for a much younger audience. I got roped into a conversation with a couple of Pinkie's friends and they looked almost as uncomfortable as I felt. I excused myself for some punch. Fizzy lemonade. I held back the urge to drink the cup and leave the punch. Chaos could come later, I reminded myself, having messed up the wheel/carriage game already.

"Pinkie Pie?" I ventured, and she turned around to face me, "Can we stop this whole party business?"

Her face fell and I added a little to my sentence, "I'm curious to see where I'll be living."

She nodded and while disappointed in my lack of enthusiasm, stood on a chair and told everyone that it was time to wind down the party, and that they could take home cupcakes and the like. Most people took the food, leaving only some chips and the punch. The Element girls stayed put, looking at Pinkie and I.

"Can we help you?" I purred, curling over top of Pinkie, "My escort and I have a Princess to find."

If my closeness bothered the filly, she didn't make it known.

"We gotta go find Luna, she said something about Discord's home, and I gotta go with him so I can see where he lives. I need to know if I'm going to be a good escort."

"If you don't mind..." I began to pull away when Rainbow Dash piped up.

"Yes, we do mind. Pinkie not only helped you, but has to watch you and do reports and stuff for the princesses. She's going to be busting her hooves all to see that you're out of that stone prison."

"Treat her well." Rarity said, "I couldn't imagine you living so close to us was a mistake."

I snarled, "Do you mistrust your friend's judgement so badly? Come on Pinkiemena."

I flashed outside. Of all the nerve! I didn't bloody well ask for this! The cobblestones began to change colour, varying hues as I fumed. Growling, I snapped them back to normal. Who wanted gray rocks anyway? How boring. I floated up to the roof, changing a nearby cloud into cotton candy before slurping it up. I watched the trees in the distance billow from a light wind that soon caught my face. I sighed. They were protecting their friend, that was all. I frowned, stroking my beard. How annoying that could become. Though... Pinkie had defended me, getting me out of that stone hell. Hearing the door to the bakery open, I glided back down to earth.

The pink pony trotted out first, coming to stand beside me. The other girls left without looking our way, going toward their separate destinations.

"Let's go find Luna." Pinkie said, walking away. I followed silently, keeping an eye out for the dark princess. But then the party pony had enough to say for the both of us.

"Areyouexcited?I'mexcited!Ican'twait!Iwonderwhereyou'llbestaying?Willyouhaveyourownhouse? Ooooo maybe you'll have a roommate!"

She was so full of energy, I couldn't help but feel energized myself by just looking at her.

"I doubt a roommate would be sanctioned by your dear princesses."

"You're probably right," Pinkie nodded, looking around and deciding to turn left, "Everypony in town already has a home anyway. Wait." She stopped and I watched her with mild interest, "If everypony has a home, and there are no extra homes, how can you have a home?"

I paused, considering her logic. The only way this would work - aside from the roommate idea - would be if one was being built for me. Unlikely but...

"Perhaps I'm to make my own abode... Where's a decent patch of land around here?" I asked, mentally going through all the places I could think of in Ponyville. I could only think of one place...

"Beside the Everfree Forest!" Pinkie burst out before leading the way. I followed, floating beside her. To expel any potential boredom I... changed a few things as Pinkie bounced obliviously. A rock turned green, one blue rose amongst a bed of red, little things that would only be noticed by the observant. Presently, as I floated upsidedown, I saw Luna in the sky. Flashing up to her I asked about my new abode. She boomed that Pinkie was right, that I had a spot of land to work with. Well it was better than it could have been. I could have gotten a boring normal house. Gag. I saw a yellow pegasus in the distance, hovering by the Everfree Forest. I flashed in beside her.

"Hello Fluttershy." I purred, laughing as her wings snapped to her sides and she fell for the earth. She landed in a large stack of pillows, disoriented but unharmed.

"The look on your face was priceless!" I laughed, falling like a piece of paper; back and forth until I rested beside the filly.

"Are you here to see my house?" I questioned lightly, grinning.

"N-n-no." She said quietly

"Ah. You live around here?"

The rose-haired pony shifted uncomfortably and before I could press her Pinkie Pie appeared.

"She sure does!" The pony clambered up the pillows, "She needs to be close to the other animals so she can care for them."

I grinned, my fang still the most prominent, "Marvelous, I'll have a neighbour. Should I find any hurt animals, I'll send them your way."

She nodded as Luna's wingbeats brought me back to the task at hand.

"Ah, we'll talk later." I flashed up to Luna and shrugged when she arched a brow, nodding at the pillows.

"I thought chaos in place of safety could be overlooked."

"Indeed." the corner of her mouth twitched, and I could tell she was suppressing a smile. I snapped, vanishing the pillows. A small shriek and giggle sounded from below as the mares fell to the ground. It certainly wasn't high enough to do any damage, so I gave Luna a look.

"Well? Where's my land?"

"Dost thou have no patience?"

"Nope."

"We thought not." she pointed with her horn, "There. We have marked it with magic, so you will know when you are inside the boundary."

I was silent, floating my way toward where the dark mare indicated. Pinkie bounced below, keeping to herself. I wondered how long it would be before she lost interest in doing reports and the rest of her duties to ensure my 'freedom'. Probably sooner than later. _When__her__attention__begins__to__wane__, __then__I__'__ll__make__my__escape__._ I nodded, figuring that should give me enough time to think up some spells to conceal me from the ponies. I felt an odd tingle up my spine and looked around. Luna was nodding so I followed the tingling feeling along its line and discovered I had about two acres. Nice.

"Prepare yourself ladies! Today I-" Cutting myself off I looked at Pinkie, "What day is it today?"

"The thirteenth!" Pinkie frowned, "No wait, that's the date. The **day** is friday."

"Today, this day of Fry, I, Discord, make the world's first house of chaos!"

Pinkie giggled, watching the land expectantly. When nothing happened she looked back at me. I grinned, landing beside her and looking over the earth with her.

I snapped.

Towers of yellow and aqua burst forth from the ground, bringing with it an array of multifaceted windows. As these monuments pulled out of the ground, so too came the roof of the main building, red and purple shingles on the domed ceiling and a smattering of different stones covered the side. Brick and obsidian alike held the behemoth of a house up, and a large robin's egg blue door popped into the front. It was flanked by torches that shone with a green light. Oh it was a thing of beauty. A water slide appeared from the far left tower to wrap around the house and deposit the rider to the closer right tower - into mud and orange geraniums. Perfect. A pinwheel of epic proportions popped out of the main roof, spinning in a non-existent wind. Luna landed behind Pinkie and I, but I was barely aware of the fact. These things require focus after all.

Trees of all kinds sprung up around my abode, including zap apple trees. Ferns and palm trees, rose bushes and poison joke, and many more random shrubberies grew around the house. I grimaced, magic feeling the hit, and created a pond with sharks in it. That could be fun. I finally stopped, looking around at my handiwork as Pinkie bounced up and down in delight.

"Wowthatwasamazing! ,becauseIsurehaven't!"

"Pinkie, you haven't even seen the inside yet." I smiled, elbows cradling my head as they rested on a bend in my serpentine body.

Her eyes got really wide and my hand swept toward the odd palace, which she bounced toward.

"We trust thou can behave?"

"When did you ever doubt that?" I grinned and the dark princess rolled her eyes before flying up and vanishing to get some well deserved rest. No doubt Pinkie Pie and my new 'freedom' were seen as a big enough deterrent for wreaking unwelcome havoc. It was. For now.

"Diiiiiiiscoooord!" Pinkie bellowed, beckoning me over.

"Yes, yes, fine." I flashed beside her, shoving open the doors to my humble house. The first thing of note, in my eyes, was a green cotton candy fountain that spewed forth fruit punch. Pinkie, however, found the Escherian staircase much more entertaining.

"I don't even understand how this works..." She giggled, hopping up the 'down' stairs, "But I like it!"

I grinned, "Come on, you've got to see this!"

Leading her upstairs we passed several oddities, including a violet that kept changing stages of growth, a flock of flying books, candles that burned water, and a giggling cockroach. I brought her into the bedroom, hovering over to the enormous cupcake-shaped bed and settling down.

"Over there. It's something I was thinking of giving Luna." I waved my paw in the direction of a glass case and watched her trot over.

"Oh wow!" The filly turned back toward me, "That's really nice Discord."

"You realise what it is?"

"Stone?" She looked back at the grayish rock, confused.

"Sort of. It's from the moon."

I could tell she was taking in the sentiment in a new light. It was Luna's hoofprint from the moon, still as big as when she was Nightmare Moon. A small inscription was pressed beneath the hoofprint;

Do not forget.

"...It's nice but it..." the magenta-haired pony was at a loss.

"It's not quite proper. I realise the negative implications some might see in it. That's why I was debating." I paused, but decided to tell the mare anyway, "I thought of keeping it for myself."

She turned back to me, considering. Her bright blue eyes searched mine for a moment. I don't know what she saw, but she nodded. Bouncing over she hopped onto the bed, surprising herself with its great squishiness. She sort of began kneading it like a cat would, and I watched her. The amount of chaos that went into this house was enough to make any creature tired. As it was I... was. A little. Maybe.

I found myself stifling a yawn, letting my head rest on the bed. I felt very dragon like in this pose. As if Pinkie Pie were the treasure I were guarding. She smiled at me, yawning back at my poorly suppressed one. I smiled, mumbling something like an apology. She shook her head.

"It's all right. I'll come back tomorrow and we can figure out the whole report, chaos schedule, crazy whatsits then."

"Sounds good." I snapped, and a black hole appeared next to Luna's hoofprint.

The pink mare glanced at the darkness, then at me, before looking back again. Clambering into it, she walked a few steps before shrieking and laughing. She was going a good clip around the castle, slipping in the water slide. I smiled softly, listening to her shriek and a large bark of laughter I could hear even from here as she landed in the mud. I wasn't that tired... but it wasn't long before I fell into the first restful sleep I'd had in centuries.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of elephants. _Someone__must__be__at__the__door_. I grinned, flashing outside and shouting 'Boo!' at the visitor. A shriek of laughter came from none other than Pinkie Pie.

"Discord!" She laughed, "I wasn't expecting that!"

"That's kinda the point you know." I grinned lazily, allowing the doors to swing open. I led the frolicking filly into the kitchen area, the one room with the least amount of chaos. Granted, I could conjure something to eat, but it was never as good as the real thing. And chaos in a kitchen? Not a good thing. Especially for baking - which is as much an art as it is a science.

"I thought we could plan the days for your bigchaosexplosions and then choose meeting days so I can do my report and see if you need more days for mischief making later on." Pinkie spouted as she laid out some papers.

"Looks like you came prepared."

"Well, yeah!" She grinned, sorting out her stacks, "I've got a big job to do."

I nodded, slithering to the other side of the table and conjuring a bright orange cushion to sit on. I got bored rather quickly and watched the curtains. They were white with yellow ducks on them. They moved freely and quacked amongst themselves. I didn't quite trust that they weren't planning on getting free but... what to do?

"Okay! Ready?"

"I hope it's not too boring Pinkie Pie, I do hate being bored."

"Yupperdoodles! I'm going to make this as fun as I can." She pulled over her calendar, "Yesterday was the 13th, did you want to just keep it on the 13th of every month?"

"Fine." I might want to invest in a non-chaotic calendar.

"And we'll do the report... on the 20th of every month?"

"Fine, whatever."

"And visitation to or from the Princesses on the last day of the month?"

"Yes, yes." I grumbled, waving my hand at her, "What next."

"That's almost it. I just need you to look these over and sign." Pinkie slid over the papers, all pre-written letters. One for each Celestia, Pinkie and myself. She's filled in the dates and all I had to do was sign.

"That was... efficient." My brow arched, glancing from the papers to the mare and back. She nodded and proceeded to tell me that it was like baking and one had to be prepared, and why make things complicated, etc, etc. I tuned out after a bit, quickly signing each letter and passing the quill back to Pinkie to sign her sections.

"Okie dokie, that should cover it. If you want to leave town come find me and we'll see when I don't have plans."

I nodded, knowing the pink pony was hardly ever free. I began leading her out, but Pinkie found my horn tagged, 'Squeeze Me Gently'. Before I could stop her she squeezed it, eliciting a loud "AWOOOGAH!" from the small bike horn. After I snatched it from touching the floor I looked tol the young mare who blushed, feeling sheepish.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"It's quite alright Pinkie Pie, you've done a lot for me, a little hassle is worth it."

She smiled, pearly whites gleaming. She thanked me and told me that if I wanted a tour of the non-chaotic Ponyville to find her. I closed the door, making my way through the house. It was chaotic, crazy and... lacking something. But what? We had mirrors that reflected ponies in different rooms, buttons that make random music play... volume also at random... My tub filled with anything from chocolate milk to mud to water or soda. Something was missing... But what could it be? I settled back into the kitchen after scouting the house, confused. _I__had__anything__I__could__want__and__many__things__I__didn__'__t__need__._.. I sat there in my silent house, no movement from any living thing but me, wondering.

* * *

A/N: Review, thumbs up and favourite!

Big thanks to Demegor, MyLittleTimeLord, and De Carabas (of FIMfiction) for the neat ideas for Discord's house! I'd really like to thank De Carabas for the 'Luna's hoofprint' idea. When you said that it really got me thinking!

Do you think Discord will understand what he needs? Or will someone else figure it out for him? What do you think he needs? Sorry for the short chapter, I'm thinking of changing to 3rd person. Thoughts?

Major thanks to my beta, PinkiePi, for all his help! All mistakes are my own.


	7. First of the Season

First of the Season

I trotted back into the heart of Ponyville, smiling at ponies as I passed. I had Discord's signed papers in my knapsack and was headed to the library to talk with Spike. He'd be able to send Princess Celestia her copy of the agreement. The sun shone down brightly; the pegasi had left only a couple clouds up, which were white and poofy. I smiled, wondering if they'd ever forgive Discord for turning the clouds into cotton candy. What a neat trick that had been. And tasty! I stopped in town for a mandarin orange - they were Twilight's favourite - before trotting directly to the library. I let myself in, then took a deep breath to call out to my purple friends.

"We're right here Pinkie."

I opened my eyes, grinning.

"I got the papers Twilight! I wanted to say thank you for helping me make them all."

"No problem Pinkie, it's always easier if everypony helps." The mare smiled at me, and Spike stepped down from the ladder to bring her a book. He turned to me and asked if I had the papers on me.

"Yuppers! Right here!" I pulled them out from my satchel and handed the dragon a set, tucking my own back in the bag.

"You know, Pinkie Pie," Twilight began, shifting some papers on her desk, "I understand that you wanted to help Discord, and maybe this is like the time you stopped the parasprites... but... I still don't trust him."

"That's okay Twilight," I said, "You don't have to."

We smiled softly at each other before I excused myself to get to work at Sugarcube Corner. I said I'd be back for a game of Pony Blitz - I'd promised Spike I would show him what all the fuss was about.

When I got back home, it was swamped. Apparently today was the day to buy cupcakes. I rushed behind the counter to give the Cakes a well deserved rest and donned my apron. This was my world. For a whole hour I placed orders and gave ponies their pre-orders and swapped baked cakes for batter. After an hour it began to die down and the Cakes returned to let me rest. I thanked them and decided to take a shower. It was H-O-T hot in the bakery. Unfortunately, heat rises, so it was even **hotter** in my apartment! I sighed, and opened all the windows I could before trotting into the bathroom. I risked a glance in the mirror and smiled before shaking my head. You almost couldn't tell I was a pink pony anymore. Flour and batter and who knew what else covered my fur. After turning the taps to a good, cooling stream, I stepped in and walked back and forth to get my flank. I sighed and began shampooing my hair, thinking about Discord. He was grateful I got him out of the stone, that was for sure. But what now? Forced to stay in Ponyville forever? How old was he anyway? Aside from the millennium in stone... those shouldn't count. They didn't for me, anyway. I frowned. Maybe I could ask him. But that was another problem. He didn't seem to like ponies' company. I had sort of figured that out from the party. I might want to throw everyone a party - but that didn't mean they wanted one... right? I shook my head, rinsing. He seemed to be trying to enjoy himself for my sake at his party. Maybe because he technically owed me. I frowned inwardly. I didn't free him to put him in my debt. That didn't make any sense!

I was about to step out of the shower when I realised I hadn't done my tail. So I scrubbed that, mind wandering back to Discord. Well, he hadn't asked me to stay. He must not like me that much. I frowned even more at this. Of course he liked me, why wouldn't he? Discord probably didn't want somepony who helped seal him in stone to come knocking all the time. That was probably it. He hadn't exactly been his normal chaotic self. But then, he was just complying with the rules. Will I be able to keep a spirit of disharmony in line with a few rules? ...No. My brow furrowed as fear sunk in. No one would be able to stop him. Not unless the girls and I sealed him back in stone. _Oh__, __gummy __bears__! __Chaos __could __be __fun__... __if __it __didn__'__t __hurt __anypony_. I rinsed my tail, thinking that I'd just have to cross that bridge when and if I came to it. I hopped out of the shower and dried off - hair poofing back up - before trotting back downstairs. The smell of baked goods was prominent in my apartment, and it intensified as I went down the stairs, like stepping into an oasis of perfumes. There were still a lot of ponies vying for the Cake's attention... it was going to be a long day. As I began helping the Cakes again, the hustle and bustle of the shop left little time for my own thoughts - to which I was grateful. Enough about that snakey spirit! The Cakes had me handle Applejack's delivery of the season's first ripe apples. I suspected it was so I could chat with my friend - the Cakes were so nice. As Applejack wheeled in the load of apples she talked happily about the look of the crop they would be pulling in this season.

"The trees are looking great this year Pinkie! Nothing makes a farm pony as happy as getting a good harvest."

"I know what you mean!" I laughed, "It's like when I get a brand new recipe right the first time!"

"Right." Applejack was smiling, "I got to go, we still on fer Friday?"

"Yuppers!"

"Alright then, see yeh later!"

I waved her off, wheeling the small cart of apples into the back of the store. What kind of goodies would the Cakes make with these? Apple cinnamon something? That was last year... Hm. Sugarcube Corner always had a 'preview' pastry for apple season, but the Cakes normally got her opinion. Their ideas were always awesome, but I loved to give them the critique they wanted. I peeked around the corner, scoping out the front of the store. The crowd had mostly left, so I came out.

"Mr. Cake?"

"Eh... yes?" He paused, bead of sweat running down his forehead. He must have just taken out some more cupcakes. He looked tired.

"I was just wondering what you were doing with the apples this year. Last year it was a super awesome apple-cinnamon cupcake and the year before that it was apple caramel tarts, so I was just curious what fantastic thing you had in mind for this year!"

Mrs. Cake smiled when she heard this, taking advantage of the lull in customers and trotting up to stand beside her husband. The blue mare nodded at her stallion softly and he nodded back.

"We thought, you've been such a big help to us this past year... If you wanted you could make the apple dessert creation."

My eyes grew wide, looking from Mr. to Mrs. Cake and back before starting to feel jittery and bounce in place. Me? Do the featured dessert? THE preview for the major apple season?

"Yes, yes, yes, omigoodness yes!" I sprung over, wrapping the Cakes a big hug, "I promise I'll do my best!"

"We know, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake smiled, pulling out of the hug, "Just make sure it's feasible."

"Of course! I want everypony to enjoy my treats!" I nodded, grinning ear to ear. The apples in the back were the only ripe ones we had so far, so I'd have to be careful when I finally sat down to bake. I rushed to the counter when I noticed a green stallion waiting to be served. I helped him so quickly and efficiently with my excitement that he seemed startled. I quickly went back to my musings. I'd make the best cake, cupcake, tart, bar, or pastry ever! Everypony would love it and Sugarcube Corner would get so much business! The Cakes shooed me off after a bit, even though I still had another hour of work, so I could start work on my ideas. I thanked them before running upstairs. This was going to be a lot of work, but a lot of fun too - just like party planning!

* * *

The next day I awoke and set to my treat ideas once again. Oh, a few extra dollops of cream here, or fruit there... It wasn't long until I had quite a few different ideas down on the page. A few hours later, and I started to get tired. My eyes blurred my sketches and notes, and I decided it was definitely time for a break. I walked to the fridge, getting out a can of Gummy's food. I fed the beast and decided to go for a walk to get my mind off the pastry making. I set off toward the Everfree Forest, hoping to get some decent scenery. My mind wandered as I trotted along... and since I was trying to avoid thinking of baking, I thought about Discord. If he broke loose, there would be no one to blame but me. The thought was a bit scary - but there was no use dwelling now. What was done was done. I passed Twilight and a sable stallion, but I wasn't in my right mind, so I didn't call out. Discord, what a character. What would he do in town? We had pretty much everything we needed here in Ponyville. Except a house of chaos. I smiled - that was certainly remedied. But that was his own house; what about helping in Ponyville?

_What __did __a __draconequus __even __eat__? _I wondered. If he could live off his own chaos then he wouldn't really have to work. Even so, that would be boring. He hated being bored.

As I walked, the houses gave way to a dirt road, lined with a dotting of trees. This path eventually led to Fluttershy's place and then the Everfree forest. Maybe I'd go work out these problems with her... she always knew what to say. Oo! And I could tell her about my apple treat! Having made up my mind, I let myself actually enjoy my surroundings. It was hot out, but not so much that I was too uncomfortable. It did explain why it was almost unbearable in the bakery though. Blue, pink and yellow flowers spotted the grass between the trees, adding extra colour to the land. I picked a couple for Fluttershy, knowing she'd be pleased to see them. Birds sung overhead as I continued along, zipping about overhead. The chatter of birds and other animals grew stronger as I neared my friend's house.

"Flllllllutershy!" I called, cantering up to her door. The yellow filly appeared, smiling at the sight of the flowers as I drew near.

"Oh my, you didn't have to."

"I know," I grinned, walking inside, "I just thought of you when I saw them."

"Well, thank you." She smiled, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure would! Boy, is it hot out!" My grin never faltered, "What do you have?"

"Um... water and iced lemon tea."

"Oo, tea please!" I smiled before finding a vase. Fluttershy was fishing the pitcher out of the cold box, so I just finished quickly and went to find a seat in the main room. Creatures of varying health were about, watched under Fluttershy's careful eye. A dove slept in my normal seat, wing broken. Finding two unoccupied cushions was harder than usual, though most of these animals appeared to only have a cough or flu... so they'd be back to normal soon. What had happened to the poor dove? I decided to leave that question alone; the white bird was sleeping through the heat. Fluttershy appeared with drinks, and I told her about my new job - an honor - doing the preview treat for apple season.

"Oh, my goodness! How lucky!" she exclaimed in her soft way.

"I know! I'm just so excited!" I took another sip of the tea. It was so cold, I could feel it wind down my esophagus. I asked her about her day, and she regaled me with tales about the animals in her care. The dove, apparently, had been trying to show off a new move but miscalculated a turn and hit a tree trunk too hard. Ouch. Fluttershy brought the conversation back to my apple treats.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No, not yet anyway." I took another sip, "I wanted to ask you something, though. About what you thought of Discord being released."

The mare paused mid-sip and placed her cup down.

"Um... well..."

"I'm wondering now if it was the right thing to do."

"Um... We won't know that for a while, not truly." Nodding, I listened intently to my friend. "If he wants to do bad things, it is not your fault, Pinkie. You just tried to help another creature out. There's no shame in that. If he wants to be bad, then you gave it a shot and he... made a bad decision."

The way she worded it made sense, though I could tell there was something she wasn't saying, but I wasn't going to push it.

"But... Well, I guess you're right. But what's he going to do now?"

"Whatever he can find to do. Um... it might be difficult if he can't control his chaos."

"Yeah, but I think he has it mostly under control - at least from what I've seen."

"Oh... okay."

We sat there, enjoying each others' company and sipping lemon tea. My mind wandered, but it always came back to Discord. I really believed he would behave himself, but... what if he didn't? Not everyone was as nice or understanding as Fluttershy. I thought a moment before speaking again.

"...Maybe he's lonely."

* * *

A/N: Review please everypony!

Just a little look into Pinkie's thought process at this time. And what an honor with the premiering apple treat! What do you guys think she's going to make? Anyone who guesses correctly (more or less) will get their OC as a background pony! The sable stallion is owned by Rocky Waters.

Big thanks to PinkiePi who helped create the 'Oh gummy bears' line XD

**WANT YOUR OC IN MY FIC?** Check out the contest:** tiny u r l.c o m [slash] 7fshllh**

Guess which treat Pinkie will make (more or less) and win!

PM me or write your answer in a review!


	8. Lurking

A/N: I don't normally put these at the top, but I really want someone to win! Check out the OC contest I'm holding. Link at the end of this chapter. (And chapter 7)

* * *

Lurking

I was pacing. Pacing the whole house. It was like a chaotic prison cell. A prison of my own making, how ironic. I kept walking, and I began to stroke my beard and glance about. Oddities everywhere... but something was missing. But what could it be? I still hadn't figured it out. Ever since I noticed - when Pinkie left - it had been on my mind. Which meant a bad sleep. Which meant I was grumpy today. Ah, damn Pinkie Pie! Maybe she took something more than my signature when she left. Well I wasn't going to wait to find out. Even if she hadn't taken anything - which, given her demeanour, was unlikely - then maybe she'd know what I was missing. It was always good to have a second set of eyes. Nodding, I zoomed out of my house, heading for the bakery. I was about to really stretch my wings when I heard it. Pinkie was calling to Fluttershy. Interested, I wove my way back, allowing the mare time to get settled. Maybe they'd talk about something interesting. I needed to approach the pink filly anyway. As I drew near, the animals around Fluttershy's place grew nervous. (I had that effect on most creatures.) The pigs were happy to see me though... a side effect from giving them wings, to be sure. I landed on the roof before changing into a cockroach and crawling down to the windowsill to listen. Pinkie had gotten the honour of making the first apple treat of the season. Mildly interesting, though I was mainly concerned with myself. If Pinkie were busy, she might try to postpone my chaos day. Fillies were known for constant yabbering, so I tuned them out. I watched the sun a bit, wondering how long this would take. Of course they brought me up, handsome devil that I am, so I tuned back in. I peeked inside, noticed the two were having drinks and wished for a glass myself. I wasn't prepared for what came next.

"I was wondering if it was the right thing to do." Pinkie said, and I stood frozen in my little cockroach form. So my little saviour wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing? Not that surprising, no one really liked me anyway. But... listening further it sounded like she wasn't really talking about me in that regard... No, it was if I would break their boring rules and get her into trouble. Well, she certainly shouldn't be blamed, but Pinkie was right - most ponies would blame her anyway. Idiots. The two sat in silence, and I peeked in again to see them sipping at their drinks once more. I was about to leave - out of boredom - when Pinkie spoke up again.

"...Maybe he's lonely."

Lonely? Me? As if. An all powerful spirit like myself? Though... I tuned out the mares' conversation as I reflected upon this. I did enjoy it when others appreciated my work. Who didn't? Luna had always giggled at my antics, and I had appreciated that. Was that what was missing? I had only felt the stirrings of... loneliness, if that's what it was, after Pinkie left... It made sense. Ugh, making sense. I shook my head, little antenna swaying with the movement. Boy, it was warm out. Maybe I could... I glanced back inside at the lemon drinks the girls were having. No, they shouldn't know I'm listening in. I tuned back into their conversation to realise that Pinkie was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for listening, Fluttershy."

"You're welcome... um... are we still on for Friday?"

"Sure are! I'll make sure to remind the others when I see them."

I watched Pinkie leave and turned into a wasp to follow. I realized something wasn't right when Pinkie watched for Fluttershy to enter her house again. Sure enough, the pink filly turned to gallop to my abode. Odd. I flashed into my garden and looked behind me to see the pony running up. I had changed into my true form en route, so she would see what she expected. She was still headed to the front door, so I waved to catch her attention.

"Discord!" She smiled, trotting up to me, "You'll never guess what happened!"

I smiled and flashed us into my kitchen.

"I bet I could, but let's hear it."

"The Cakes said I could bake the premier apple treat!"

"Congratulations, Pinkie Pie." I wove my way to the cold box, retrieving some fruit punch, "Have you decided what you're going to make?"

"Not yet, but I think... something light. Normally it's a heavier treat."

"Ah... tricky." I turned back with two cups full of the red juice to see the filly frowning at me.

"Tricky?"

I groaned, walking over to the table, "Tricky isn't all bad Pinkie Pie. It's tricky because a light dessert doesn't fill one up as much, giving anypony the idea that they can have more than one. More sales you see."

"...Oh. That's not what I meant." She had an odd look on her face.

"I don't doubt it." I slid a glass over to her, and she caught it absentmindedly.

"I was wondering..." Pinkie faltered, turning the glass in her hooves.

"Go on."

"You like sweets, right?" I held in a laugh.

"King of cotton candy clouds, not like sweets?" I clutched my chest, "Perish the thought."

She smiled, "My kitchen is kinda small, and I want the treat to be a surprise... If I could use your kitchen, you could eat the testers!"

That caught me a little off guard.

Was she trying to remedy my loneliness?

"That... might be okay... I keep odd hours."

"Anytime is okay, as long as it's okay with you!"

I looked at her a moment, looking for another motive. Keeping an eye on me? Perhaps... but...

"Alright Pinkie Pie." If she really wanted to keep an eye on me for her dear princess, so be it.

"Yay! Thanks!" The mare bounced in place, grinning madly, "I gotta go tell the others! And I promised Spike I'd play Pony Blitz with him."

"Pony Blitz... that's the game you and Fluttershy were playing, yes?"

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie stopped her bouncing to stare at me, and I shifted under her gaze.

"...What?"

"Did you want to play?"

I looked back at her, this young mare who decided to help me get out of my prison and give me my freedom without asking anything in return. She wanted to be... ugh... my friend.

"...It looked fun."

"It **is** fun! You should try it! I've gotta visit a couple more ponies, but if you want to come along you can."

I considered it, downing my cup of fruit juice - glass and liquid both. Going with her might set a precedent I didn't want. Especially considering she'd already got into my house under the pretense of free baking. Who would turn down free baking? Tricky. That's what she was, tricky. She took a gulp as I considered. The more the merrier? I could always throw her out if I wanted.

"I'll come with you. Everypony should start getting used to seeing me in town."

"Yay! I think we should visit Applejack first, since she's farthest from Ponyville."

"What about Fluttershy?" I asked, keeping up the illusion of not listening in to their dreadfully boring conversation.

"That's right! I didn't tell you I saw her first before coming to you!"

"Ah." I watched her down the glass of liquid, "Well, we best be off then."

"Hey Discord, you can flash anywhere you want, right?"

"...Yes."

"Well then why bother with walking around?"

"Sometimes one likes to enjoy the scenery." I said shortly, not feeling like I should have to explain why I did things or didn't do them. I was a spirit of Chaos, did she not understand?

"I guess so. ..." I tuned Pinkie out as she yammered, both of us heading to the door.

We began our journey to Sweet Apple Acres - which to me sounded a little dirty, not that I'd tell any other soul - and dear Pinkie Pie started her search via yelling. Loudly.

I cringed - what was a male to do when faced with a pony with such a large lung capacity? Bear it... barely. The filly finished a rather large yelp before sitting on her poof of a tail. Apparently this was 'normal'. Despite most ponies' ideas, I did know what normal was. Or what qualified as normal. Partaking and knowing were two completely different animals. This yelling thing was certainly not the norm. Not a bad thing per se... but a bit much on the eardrums. I curled myself into a pretzel, seeing that the little pony wasn't going to bound off anytime soon. No, what concerned me was the idea that I couldn't read Pinkie Pie like any other pony. She wasn't 'normal' like the others. Refreshing in some aspects, but mildly appalling in others. I was the King of Chaos - damn embodiment of it. I ignored for the moment that I was really the Spirit of Disharmony. Chaos was my thing damn it all, and a filly like her crowding in on my territory? Preposterous.

Intriguing, but preposterous.

"Well, howdy!" Applejack called, voice echoing from a hill they could see, "Gimme two kicks!"

"OKAY!" The bouncing filly yelled back, before settling once more.

"Dear spirits abroad, mare!" I growled, "Could you not come up with a different way to get your friend's attention?!"

The filly looked confused for a moment before she saw me rub my ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your ears, Dis-" her eyes widened, pupils dilating. Seizure? Apparently not, because she then opened her mouth and asked a question I was hoping to avoid.

"Is your name truly Discord?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just thought..." We were thankfully interrupted by Applejack's hoof falls.

"Hey y'all, what brings ya here, Pinkie?" The orange mare asked, giving me only a cursory glance. I could tell that not all ponies were at ease with me. Which was expected... but... I shoved the thought away as the pink pony began to spill the news about her new 'honour' of making an apple treat. We still had to go through five other four legged 'friends' so I cut Pinkie off.

"Wouldn't it be faster to tell them all at once?"

"That would make sense..." Pinkie said softly, before turning her head toward me, grin slowly spreading across her whole face like some kind of maniac. Dear sweet spirits of all things crazy, did I just say something to help... in making sense? The world as we know it was crumbling. Rather than admit defeat, I rose to the occasion.

"Just because I'm a master of chaos doesn't mean you are."

I sounded just like a school kid.

Great.

* * *

Discord, harbinger and Spirit of Disharmony.

That's what I thought of myself as. And yet here I was, sitting in the - relatively - quiet room above a bakery playing a card game. With rules. And not just playing a game with rules, but playing it with a bunch of fillies holding within them the Elements of Harmony. And not just playing.

Kicking serious filly ass.

Discord smiled as he smacked down another green card on top of the pile he'd just used, causing the girls to groan or outright curse him. Not that the little ponies knew a good set of curses. Ass to them meant a bad name for a donkey, not 'butt'.

"Discord, you stinker!" Rainbow Dash barked, "Whatever, I can still win!"

The multi-hued mare went as fast as her moniker, laying out three cards in different piles. I frowned; her sheer speed, while incredible, was ruining the piles, making it hard to tell what cards belonged where.

"Honestly, Raindow Dash," Rarity sniffed, horn glowing and neatening the piles as they played, "I understand your enthusiasm, but you must be careful with the cards."

The cyan filly grumbled something in the affirmative before slapping down a yellow card. The other girls weren't nearly so violent. Except Applejack, though it was probably more to do with her strength than ill intent toward the thin plastic.

Rarity and Fluttershy were taking a break, but I suspected it was more to do with Fluttershy's shyness than anything. Pinkie Pie, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and myself were all having a lovely time. Gag. I tossed out a few more cards, getting slapped by Spike as he tried to lay down a card on a pile I was going for. He groused about pebbles or some such. I was about to yell my victory when Pinkie yelled, "BLITZ!"

Everyone, myself included, groaned. I wasn't even paying much attention to her moves. A mistake, obviously. She was like a Pony Blitz ninja. She got rid of her pile of cards, so she didn't get a deficit to her final score. Damn pony.

She turned to me and smiled, "You get better the more you do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!" She laughed, and the others excused themselves.

Laughter versus Chaos.

Oh, it. Was. On.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

My contest is still WIDE OPEN for guessing Pinkie Pie's apple treat! Please enter, what's the worst that could happen? Ummm you don't win? Or you DO WIN :D

Details: **tiny****u****r****l****.****c****o****m**** [****slash****] 7****fshllh**

Haven't felt the muse recently, but the faves that I came back to made me want to smile and pump this one out.

Big thanks to PinkiePi on FIMfiction, as usual :)


	9. Striking Realization

Striking Realization

Moonlight shone overhead, stars twinkling brightly over the houses of Ponyville. Within the confines of the town's library, a debate was taking place. One Twilight Sparkle was losing.

"I don't care, Pinkie is being too nice," the purple mare grumbled.

"It's done now, Twilight," Rarity piped up, "As long as he stays away from my shop, it's fine."

"He's a criminal! He might not have hurt anyone, but what he did was wrong."

"Now hold on a second there Twilight," Applejack started, "Didn't we all agree with Pinkie? Ain't our business now. She's happy, and he ain't done nothing wrong that couldn't be fixed. Besides, he's been a right good citizen thus far."

"But what about when he decides to break out of the façade?," Twilight countered, "He's probably finding it all funny, getting to play Pony Blitz with his enemies, thinking we don't know about his plans..."

"All I know is that if he hurts Pinkie, he's going down!" The hovering cyan pony pounded a hoof against the other for emphasis.

"Ya'll need to calm down. Let's think about this. Pinkie's our friend, and even if ya don't like the feller, Pinkie does. Unless he does something incriminating we can't - and shouldn't - do anything. I'm of a mind with Rainbow Dash on this one. Sorry Twilight."

"No... You're right." The mare hung her head, "I just don't trust him."

"I hate to be rude, but was that really why you called us here, Twilight?" Rarity asked, "Fluttershy and I have a spa appointment in the morning."

The yellow filly pawed softly at the ground, not looking at the others.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just... I dunno."

"Aww, think nothing of it sugar cube." Applejack nudged her friend playfully, "We're all concerned. Just remember, he's Pinkie's new friend. We don't have to like it, but it is what it is."

Twilight nodded, watching as her friends left. She closed the door behind them quietly to avoid waking Spike. While Discord was probably her least favourite person at the moment, Pinkie Pie certainly deserved her patience. That's what friends did, right? The veronica-hued pony slowly made her way up the woodgrain steps of her abode and crawled under her blanket. A simple spell and the lamp downstairs extinguished. Was she going too far? Concern was alright, but... When the mare finally slid into sleep it was not a very restful one.

* * *

I bounced up and down, giggling. Won't the fillies be surprised?! Finally, I'd figured out what to do for an apple treat! I paused in my happiness to wipe my brow. It was H-O-T in here! The bakery was normally a hot place, but today was too hot to even think about baking. And I thought of baking all the time! As hot as today was, that made it even better for what we were planning. Oh we'll have so much fun today!

I was almost done with my shift and had promised Discord I'd check in with him before we left, so I had to hurry. I took a quick shower before leaving, smiling as the Cakes turned off all the ovens and did the closing duties.

"Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" I called, white saddle bag clinging to my sides. They waved me off as I left. Phew, the heat waves were really coming down! I squinted into the sun, hoping Rarity would bring more than a parasol. I trotted briskly out of town square, heading for the outskirts. The lovely coloured flowers I saw on my way to Fluttershy's last time were getting a bit wilted. Hopefully the weather ponies would give a little shower to help them out. I frowned, looking at the crystal clear sky. Well, that was their job.

I rounded the corner branching away from Fluttershy's house and cantered up to Discord's front door.

"DIIIIISSSSSSSCOOOOOOOOOORD!" I called, not bothering to knock. The house did funny things to sound. A bright flash of light and he hovered beside me.

"No need to yell Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, but then how would you hear me?"

"I have excellent hearing." He said nonchalantly, stepping onto the earth.

"Hmmm." I looked him up and down before grinning, "If you say so!"

"I do. Now what can I do for you?"

"I said I'd come over, didn't I?" To this he nodded before pushing the front door open.

"You look positively giddy, what news do you have for me?"

"I figured out what I'm doing for my apple treat!" I grinned, telling him what it was before he could say anything else.

"That actually sounds... quite good. Do you still have need of my kitchen?" He seemed curious.

"I promised you could be the taste tester, don't worry."

"Ah, alright then. Is that what you've got in your bag? Ingredients?"

He motioned toward my white satchel. I shook my head and explained that the girls and I had been planning a trip to the lake for awhile now. A flash of emotion crossed his face a moment before it was back into his normal devil may care look.

"Well don't let me hold you up."

"I..." He looked a little off, the reply a little terse. I tilted my head before shaking it. We were friends, if something was bothering him, he'd tell me. "Alright, I'll see you later!"

He nodded and suddenly I was outside. He flashed me outside it seemed. Still loopy-woopy from the teleport, I ran to Fluttershy's house, wondering when he'd learn to ask before flashing me place to place.

* * *

"Hello Pinkie... are you ready?" The yellow mare greeted me at her door as I trotted up to it.

"You bet I am! Are you ready? Do you need help?"

She shook her head and came out of her house, tugging the door closed behind her. I bounced, excited. It had been awhile since I'd been to the lake, and that was always fun! And the water would be perfect!

"Come on, we should get there in time to meet Applejack!"

"Okay..." She said softly, following alongside me.

We walked along in comfortable silence, following the winding dirt path. Fluttershy's pace slowed a bit, and I pulled out a bottle of iced tea for her. She was grateful, and after a thirst-quenching pit stop she seemed a lot better. There is something to be said about keeping hydrated!

I could feel the slight breeze get a little cooler as we got closer to the lake before it disappeared. Today was definitely a good day for a swim. Applejack's orange coat peeked out from between the trees as we came out of the wood.

"Hullllooo!" I called, and the other pony waved. I turned to Fluttershy, "Maybe we can take a dip before the others get here."

"...It is rather hot... I mean... if you think they won't mind."

"Of course they won't mind! They'd do the same thing!" I nodded, positive.

"...If you're sure." The mare said, uncertainty written across her face.

We rounded the lake, coming to stand beside Applejack.

"Howdy..."

"Hay. It's sooo hot out!"

"You said it Pinkie." Applejack smiled, "Help me throw this here blanket out? Rarity is supposed to bring the shade."

"Okie doki. I just hope she doesn't bring a parasol like last time. I mean why not have a lot of shade?" My friends nodded at this as they pulled out the blanket. Together we straightened the red and white checkered fabric out, not too close to the water's edge. When we were happy I plunked down on the blanket, and took my saddlebag off. All sorts of goodies in there! Mostly snacks and water toys... but that was my part of the stuff to bring. Fluttershy pulled out her towel and folded it neatly beside the picnic blanket before looking through the rest of her stuff. I wasn't waiting anymore. The water looked far too inviting.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the water!" I quipped, running in for dive. I came up shrieking, the water was COLD! It was nice, but still cold! I dove under the water again, glad to be cool after the hot days in the bakery. Or even at home! Home above Sugarcube Corner was worse, because the heat rose into my apartment. But this... goosebumps rose over my skin and I sighed, pony-paddling back to shore. That was the stuff. A crow flew overhead, sliding under the water a few seconds before landing in the closest tree. He must be hot too!

My thoughts on the crow were disrupted with the arrival of the others. I pulled myself out of the water, hair poofing with the heat.

"Hay girls! How are you? Did you bring everything?"

"Of course we did, darling," Rarity replied, carrying only a small bag, "Spikey Wikey even helped me bring a beach umbrella."

The dragon in question was so far behind that Twilight ignored his protests and levitated the umbrella and two bags away from him. The blue and white umbrella was staked into the ground as the bags were set on a corner of the large blanket. I shook my head, spraying the grass around me.

"Well I'm sure excited about cooling off." Twilight said, "Could we wait on the food?"

"Sure can, sugar. Let's have some fun!" AppleJack grinned, tossing her hat onto the blanket before trotting to the edge of the water. "Last one in is a rusty nail!"

I joined the girls in the sprint to the water, laughing as the water hit me again. Ooo, that was wonderful! We played in the water a bit, Rarity sniffing from the shoreline. She only got her hooves wet and kept magically cooling herself with a fan she brought. A lady through and through, but even ladies get hot. Eventually she broke down and got in the water up to her belly. A loud caw set the girls looking back at the crow who swooped by earlier, before dismissing it. Except for Fluttershy who gasped at the bird's squawk before realising what it was.

"Aren't you girls the least bit hungry?" Rarity called from her spot - back on dry land - on the picnic blanket. She was searching through the basket of goodies, "I, for one, am famished."

We all got the same feeling and started to head back to shore when a loud boom of thunder sounded. Everyone looked up to see dark clouds rolling in and Rainbow Dash growled.

"It's not supposed to rain until next week!"

A bolt of lightning struck right between the group and everypony else shrieked, running away. I was about to when I heard a faint bout of laughter. I was angry now.

"Discord!" My friends were long gone, and the day was ruined, "What was the meaning of that?"

The crow fell down and transformed into the draconequus, tongue flicking like a snake's.

"You all just looked like you were having _so_ much fun."

I glared at him, "Just because we're having fun and you're not doesn't mean you can scare everypony! This is the kind of thing Celestia was worried about!"

"You think you know everything about me because you read a few books? Are you Twilight Sparkle now?" He sat up, danger glittering in his eyes.

"I don't know everything, but I do know that you can't do that and expect us all to be friends!"

"We're not friends!" He ground out, "We never were, I'm just a pet project for you anyway!"

"Discord you know that's not -"

"It is true you great bumbling fool, why else would you ever think to help me?" He growled, "You know what, screw this and screw the Elements - I can have fun without you! I have other places-!" He cut himself off with a flash and he was gone.

Why that irresponsible... jerk! He was acting like such a child! Why would we want to play with him if he was so mean to everypony? It's not like he doesn't have anything else to do.

But...

He never... He never did have friends before Luna or I. He said he had other places he could go... What did that mean? I shook my head, he was acting like StormHoof when I was in school. Always mad at everypony because no one...

My eyes got wide and I felt very stupid and very small in that moment.

StormHoof got mad when he wasn't asked to join in. When he finally got a friend he was one of the nicest ponies in class. Discord has never had a friend besides Luna - and he's not allowed to visit her without my help. Oh no - earlier when he wanted to know what we were doing... he wanted me to invite him. He didn't want to seem desperate. He didn't know to just ask - it wasn't clingy for a friend to ask to tag along, but he didn't know that. He wouldn't know anything about the 'magic' of friendship because he was ostracized everywhere. My tummy clenched, and I felt awful. I'd even thought about asking him to come but thought otherwise. Oh no...

I had to tell him. I had to find him and tell him it was okay - that we wouldn't be upset if he were included. All he had to do was ask. I'd have to find him, and soon. The clouds cleared but I left the picnic supplies there when I heard the girls calling to each other. I had to go before they figured out it was Discord. I had to tell him.

But where would he be?

* * *

A/N: Hay everypony, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about Discord's outburst? Don't forget to review! Big thanks to PinkiePi on FIMfiction for the quick edit job :)


	10. Comfort and Water Slides

Comfort and Water slides

Where could Discord be? I wondered, bolting from the lake. I ran as fast as I could towards his house. Unceasingly shouting and banging on his door for five straight minutes convinced me he wasn't home. Gummy bears. I ran back along the path, desperate to undo what had happened. Playing tough guy wasn't what he really wanted to do. It was what happened when he turned us to stone, he just didn't know what to do. He did what he thought he had to. The cruel streak would disappear if he just let us in, I just knew it. He needed to know we would be friends with him if he tried to make it work too. I dashed into town, looking everywhere for his thin form. I went searching from one side of town to the other before slowing. It was possible that he was in a different form but... If I were upset I'd want comfort... I paused, finding a water fountain. The cool drink was refreshing and gave me a pause. If I didn't have friends to comfort me, then... I'd go home. I pulled away from the fountain, frowning. If he wasn't home, then where... My wandering eyes landed on the city of Canterlot, nestled in the mountains, before a hoof tentatively moved forward. He... He said he hated it there. It didn't make sense. "_What __fun __is __there __in __making __sense__?_" But... Oh no.

What if someone found him there, without me? He'd be even worse off. I steeled myself for another run; this one would be a lot longer, but I was determined. I just need to pace myself.

Maybe he went to talk to Luna. She was his friend before... but he would know that she had to listen to the rules as much as he was _supposed_ to. If he were upset, he might not care about the consequences. He never was one to follow rules. This was not good.

I took a few deep breaths before cantering out of Ponyville.

The world flew by in a rush, the colours of the forest a blur as I ran, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. I wasn't like Rainbow Dash with her speed, but I knew more shortcuts than anypony else. Also my bouncing is famous for performing feats outside normalcy. So when I stopped for a breather I wasn't surprised to see I was halfway there.

I walked along, careful not to black out from stopping suddenly, and thought of Discord some more. He wasn't used to the idea of friendship. He even said things like 'gag' about the subject. What a tough taco. The flowers along this path were almost completely wilted, though I barely gave them a second glance before turning back to my thoughts. I could tell - now anyway - that most of it was a facade. He was appalled at the idea of needing somepony else, though he did. He wanted ponies to laugh with him at his chaos. He must have meant it when he said laughter was his favourite element. And here I am making him feel excluded. I gritted my teeth, focusing once more on the path ahead. I could run all the way there... and once I got there I could walk around if I got out of breath. Resolute, I began galloping once more. I had to tell him I was sorry for not realizing.

I made it to Canterlot but did not stop - except to yell "Sorry" over my shoulder when I ran into a pair of silver ponies. Corners were tricky things when running like a maniac. I was grateful for the spotty breeze, even if it wasn't that cooling. I finally saw the edge of the labyrinth and thought to go check where he used to sit as a statue. A hot breeze tossed my mane a little as I made my way over. I looked at all the statues and noticed that Discord's old platform was still there. A warning? I shook my head, there was no time for those kind of thoughts. I needed to find Discord before someone else did. I furrowed my brow as another breeze hit me. Was someone moaning?

I followed my instincts and entered the hedge maze, knowing that the sound couldn't be too far in or the shrubs would have hidden it completely. I ventured forth slowly, not finding anything, and was about to turn back when I heard it again. I turned the corner and my heart broke.

Discord sat there, leaning against the hedge, mismatched digits holding his face. Tears streamed down his visage in a way that I'd only experienced once in my life. I walked closer to him, being careful not to startle him. I felt my heart drop even further when he let a couple sobs escape. Tears pricked at my eyes as I touched his tail. I knew how that intense sorrow felt. As he looked at me I asked, "Why are you sad?" in hopes he might open up. Instead he turned away from me, too caught up to even acknowledge the embarrassment of being caught sobbing. I felt helpless, unable to give him the comfort he obviously needed. I walked around him, heedless of the fact that he might not take kindly to what he would probably call 'meddling'. His hands barely hid the streams of tears as they flowed down his snout. I didn't say anything, but stood in front of him and pulled his claw and paw away from his face. His face was painted with depression and I felt the tears that had been pricking at my eyes finally spill forth. I smiled, hoping he'd feel like he could do the same. His eyebrows raised in what I could only guess was disbelief. I didn't waver, but kept smiling at him. He let his limbs fall to his sides and finally smiled back at me. I leaned up, hooves reaching for him. At first he didn't seem to understand my gesture, so I made a hugging motion with my forehooves. He picked me up, accepting my embrace, even if it was a little awkward.

We didn't say anything for awhile but he let me down when I gave him a squeeze. He looked at me awkwardly and I didn't say anything. I let him figure out what it was he wanted to say.

"I suppose... I should apologise for my actions earlier."

"Suppose so." I wasn't letting him get away with half baked apologies today. It was mean, what he did.

His face screwed up with displeasure as he realised I wanted the actual words,"Pinkie Pie... I'm sorry."

I smiled, "I'm sorry, too. I should have included you. You know, friends can ask other friends to join in. Its okay to ask... I didn't know you enough to know if you wanted to play with us or not."

He shifted uncomfortably at my usage of the term 'friendship' but didn't say anything else.

"Buuuut," I continued, "I hope you'll come to know me enough to realise an invitation isn't necessary."

"I will do my best to remember that, Pinkie... but," Discord shifted uncomfortably, "Your friends will not appreciate... my outburst."

I considered this for a moment, knowing my face was scrunching up. They would be mad, and they had a right to be. But Discord was also hurt. I looked up at his face, tear stains still apparent. He shifted again and I picked up his tail and sat down. I saw the shock in his eyes but didn't address it as I began stroking the dragon-like tail. Granny Pie would always stroke my tail to make me feel better... and it gave me something to do with my hooves while I thought.

* * *

My white eyebrows ran upward as she picked up my tail. My expression did not change as Pinkie plopped it into her lap and began stroking it. It was weird. Why would she do that? Was this something ponies did for each other? Odd... Though I would never admit it out loud, it was... comforting. I did not have a lot of contact with ponies, so I could only guess why she thought I would enjoy it. She was lost in thought, it seemed, her hoof running over my red scales lazily. I was not one to argue with a good thing, however. After awhile I felt more at ease, realizing how close I had come to being trapped in stone once more. Had Pinkie not come... It seemed almost natural to rest my head upon the pony who kept trying to help me. Even if I didn't deserve it. I curled around her slightly, not exactly sure why. It was to humour her of course... yes. I was doing this to humour the pony who I owed a great deal to. That was a great exc- reason. It was the reason.

What had I done to get this pony to constantly watch over me? I had no idea. I forgot how damn nice it felt to be comforted, and I was grateful. It was embarrassing that she had seen me in such a state. But Pinkie... she seemed to get it. I was glad she didn't press the issue... but then she probably knew why I had broken down in the first place. She was an amazing young mare.

"You know, Granny Pie used to do this for me when I was upset."

I watched her with half-lidded eyes, chin pulling away from her head, hoping to come off as nonchalant. "She'd tell me to stand up tall and do what was right, even if it wasn't always easy. I miss her."

I closed my eyes, curling a little tighter around her. She was silent for a bit, stroking my scales, probably lost in thought. Thinking of Granny Pie, who I could only assume was her grandmother. I didn't know what to do, but her hair smelled faintly of strawberries. Her shampoo? It smelled good, whatever the reason.

The petting stopped and I cracked open an eye to see Pinkie's hair lose volume. I felt compelled to help the mare who comforted me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said sincerely, "But I doubt Granny Pie would want you to be upset."

It was probably not the best thing to say, rather impersonal, but she nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Her hair didn't poof back, but it was a start. I wasn't any good at comforting... apparently. I decided to change the subject, for both of us.

"You think helping me is the right thing to do then?" My head lowered to rest on my tail, subsequently in her lap. She looked down at me, and I noticed for the first time how her eyes looked like the sky. I grinned when I noticed the dark flecks hidden in it though. And told her so. She giggled, hair returning to its former glory.

"So its not just me! I thought I was crazy." Pinkie said, looking back at me. "You know, I wasn't always sure it was the right thing. Now I'm positive."

"Oh really?" I asked, eyes closing again, not sure of it myself, "Good luck convincing your friends that."

We sat like that for awhile, enjoying the sunshine.

"Oo! I've got it!" the Pink mare proclaimed, "Flash us back to the lake!"

I eyed her warily and didn't bother removing myself from her lap before transporting us there. I was comfortable, damn it. That didn't stop the girls' odd looks as they stopped mid shout for Pinkamena.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight came running over, "What happened?"

"Well..." The other girls appeared around us, looking concerned,"Discord wasn't feeling very well and his chaos got away from him. I thought I should invite him to join us so he'd feel better."

Ahhh, so that was her game. It was close enough to the truth, and wrapped as I was around her it was plausible.

"Oh." Twilight frowned,"You'd probably feel better if you let yourself stretch."

"Perhaps, but Pinkie here is just so comfortable." I pulled away anyhow, figuring the purple mare might actually think my position inappropriate... Bookworms always found the wrong side of the stacks eventually. Usually faster than anypony else. The other Element wielders seemed relieved, finding places on the blanket and murmuring about my chaos. They didn't seem to angry, oddly enough. Perhaps... would it be silly for me to think that they... they didn't want me 'sick'? Maybe.

"How'd you find him?" Spike asked, "We've been looking for you for ages."

I did my best not to glare at the little dragon. He was going to ruin it all with his question.

"I just had to do some searching, that's all. Discord flashed us both back here when I found him."

My little heroine, I thought as I stretched out. The grass feeling marvelous on my scaled leg.

"This heat must be getting to every pony." I mumbled, rolling onto my stomach and into the shade of the parasol. Eyes closed to enjoy my new... ugh, friendship with Pinkimena.

"I'm hungry, how about you guys?" Pinkie asked, no doubt bounding over to her saddle bag. I tried to ignore the fillies around me... it didn't really work. I still felt very much an outsider until dear little Fluttershy handed me a plate.

"What's this?"

"Um... its a salad..." The yellow mare mumbled

"I know that, but what is this?" I picked up the yellow... thing that was shaped like a star and held it out.

"That's a star fruit." Twilight said, giving me an odd look. As if I should have known what it was all along.

"It's quite good, you just have to try it." Rarity nodded, levitating a lady sized bite of salad toward her mouth.

"Ain't nothing can compare to apples, but its a right treat." Applejack smiled, turning toward the pink pony, "Thanks again, sugar cube."

Pinkie Pie smiled, bringing a star fruit of her own to her lips. Together? she seemed to be asking, looking at me without taking a bite. I nodded, still not quite convinced the ponies were not secretly trying to poison me and be done with it. But Pinkie... I felt I owed a lot more than my 'freedom' to her.

Pinkie's mouth opened, and I followed her lead, popping the whole thing in my mouth. Both sweet and citrus... flavour like a strawberry and cantaloupe... I let the flavour roll over my tongue a bit longer before swallowing. Apparently I'd closed my eyes because when I opened them the eyes of seven creatures stared back at me. I cleared my throat, feeling self conscious.

"What?"

"How was it?" Rainbow Dash asked, like I should have known that was what they were waiting for.

"Quite good. Very... different. Which is always a good thing." I said, trying to appear as though it didn't matter either way.

"Told you." Pinkie grinned at me before practically inhaling half of her salad. I shook my head, this was all too... civil. Too boring. I flicked a talon and watched, amused as the Element bearers gasped in unison. The lake was now fitted with water slides and fountains, and even had a bubbling section off in the corner that was a cool version of a hot tub.

"That's much better."

Pinkie laughed, and pulled some of the girls in. Rarity seemed interested in the cooling bubbles, but resolutely tended to finishing her salad. I dove in after the girls, earlier anger completely forgotten. Pinkie gave a rather good explanation for it all... and really... there were better things to be doing than moping. Like grabbing all the girls and tossing them down the biggest slide with me.

"COWABUNGA!"

"Discord!" The fillies yelled in unison - some happily and some too surprised to realise what exactly was going on. I threw the five down ahead of me and they shrieked with excitement. The water threw us this way and that, slow then fast and all over the place. We waved at Rarity and Spike in the clear portions, or when the top of the tube was missing. I grinned, even when they couldn't see me in the dark tubes. We all fell out the end in a large crash, soaking Rarity and Spike as they came up to the water's edge. The girls were laughing, and the white pony dove into the water, coming up in the cool bubbling pool, having decided if her hair was ruined she ought to enjoy herself. I grinned, throwing the five girls up into the air to hear them shriek. This caused a water fight. Perfect. When would they see? Chaos was a wonderful, wonderful thing!

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to PinkiePi once more, for the great beta help. Any errors are mine. Ugh, you guys have no idea how difficult this chapter was for me. The hedge scene was pretty much taken from the great artist MickyMonster **tinyurl dot com / 9z5gsyw**- and the link takes you to the comic.


	11. It's Magic, so they say

It's Magic, so they say.

Pinkie started coming over more and more. Our relationship really changed after she found me in the royal hedge maze. We were in the kitchen again, and the pink pony was hopping back and forth, making it difficult for me to try and understand what she was doing. Baking... that much I knew. That was pretty much the extent of my knowledge.

"Pinkie Pie, could you please tell me what you are doing?" I was getting a little agitated from being unable to do anything chaotic.

"I'm making the apple treat, silly!"

"Refresh my memory." I smiled sarcastically with all of my teeth, forgetting for a moment that ponies normally found it disgusting. I didn't bother hiding it when I realized. Pinkie was not one to find fault in me. I could be myself... whoever that was.

"Angel food cake with diced apples and pears... with a sugar icing syrup, topped with caramel drizzle!" She grinned madly and I shook my head, wiping some icing sugar from her cheek.

"Are you sure you are a pink pony?" I dusted her back with the tip of my tail, causing white powder to cloud up the air, "You look like a white one to me."

She giggled and I felt something... I must be feeling thankful for all that she has done for me. Yes. One can be thankful if someone else did them a service... or more than just one. It was glorious to have someone else in the house, someone who enjoyed the craziness of it all.

"I'll shower after, silly!" she hopped away, laughing "There's no point in it now if I'm just going to get dirty again."

I nodded, curious as to what she would think of my alligator rug. She had a pet crocodile... I willed the greenish thing away from the upstairs corridor. I hadn't really liked it anyway.

I watched her work, keeping my irritation in check. It wasn't like she was keeping me here anyway. I was here of my own volition, and that was my own fault. Fraternizing with the enemy, smooth Discord, smooth. I rubbed the back of my head, Mohawk ruffing but springing back into place instantly. This filly- no. This mare. She was hardly a filly with her understanding. Outwardly she was a bubbly thing, but there were times when she thought no one was looking, when her face wasn't masked, that I could tell it wasn't all fun and games. She bounced to the other end of the table, grabbing the oven mitts.

"Now when this one is done, I'll need you to help me. I think this might be the one." She smiled tiredly.

"Of course, Pinkie Pie." I flicked my tail, growing rather tired of waiting. Cooking and baking could not be rushed. Unfortunate.

I didn't want to be here any more. I also didn't want to be alone. Not in a sappy way of course, but I rather enjoyed Pinkie's company. She liked my chaotic displays.

"Could we go out for a bit? I'm getting cabin fever."

* * *

I smiled up at Discord, ready for a bit of a break myself. He probably didn't have chaos in the kitchen for a reason, and figured it would be safe to leave the cake to bake unsupervised.

Later on, after getting home, I got word from Twilight that the girls all wanted a chat.

"Okie doki. Wonder what the girls want to talk about? Maybe they wanted to hear about how my apple treat is coming along." I mused, looking at the note once again. I hopped my way over to the shower, excited to see my friends.

"...White pony no more!" I pounded the shampoo into my tail, wondering if I could get an apron or two for my birthday.

Twilight's house was as wooden as ever, and I prayed that the library would never see fire. Never ever. The girls were already inside when I opened the door.

"Hay girls! I told you about the dessert, right? Discord and I finally got it just right today! Can you believe it?"

"Why, that's lovely, dear," Rarity smiled.

"I can't wait to try it." AppleJack nodded, "But fer right now, we need to talk, sugar cube."

I looked at the others and couldn't really tell what they were thinking.

"About what?"

"Discord." Twilight said, and I knew this would not be a fun conversation. "We know it was Discord who did that storm cloud on purpose, Pinkie. We just wanted to know why you felt like you needed to lie to us."

I felt ashamed, and knew the truth was all I would tell from now on. What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't tell them the truth? I looked at each of the girls, trying to decide on how to explain it.

"I thought if you guys got along... Just for a bit, then he'd feel more like a... being and not a bad guy. And then you guys could see it too. It's like... baking."

The girls stared, but Fluttershy popped the question.

"Um... How is it... like baking?"

"It's like... we're seen as the sugar and flour and he's the... salt and molasses. You need things that are different. Things that don't really seem to belong to get the best product. Like... how Harmony comes when good and bad, normalcy and crazy meet and find balance."

"So you're saying," Rainbow Dash gestured, "that we need chaos to be in harmony?"

"...Yes?" My lips twitched, I didn't know how else to explain it to them.

"...Like the idea of yin and yang." Rarity piped up, Twilight beginning to nod.

"I think I see what you mean." The veronica coloured pony conceded, "but... we're your friends!"

"I know... I'm really sorry, girls." My head hung of its own accord,"I just wanted us all to be friends. I won't lie to you again... I Pinkie promise."

"Well, that settles it." Spike's voice preceded him from the stairs, "Pinkie Pie never breaks a Pinkie Promise."

Twilight shook her head, "I don't want anypony here to be hurt. He might seem like he's changed, but you need to be on your guard, Pinkie."

"I... sure thing." Perhaps she'd never really trust Discord. But if she could be nice, then... well maybe... I couldn't force Twilight or anypony to listen, but actions speak louder than words, after all.

"So," Rainbow Dash commented from the ceiling, "when can we eat this apple thing anyway?"

I grinned, explaining that it would be the same day that we would be getting a visit from the Princesses.

"Maybe they'll want some of the angel food cake too!"

"I'm certain they'll want to try it, Pinkie." Rarity smiled, "Do they come in bite size?"

"No, but that's a good idea!" My mind began racing. How many little dishes would we need? Or maybe the bite sized ones would only be served in the bakery, and big ones 'to-go'...

I felt listless later that night, feeling wide awake and dreading the Princesses' arrival. What if Celestia disliked Discord enough to throw him back into stone, regardless of his actions? Too many awful thoughts. The problem was that these fears couldn't really go away. I'd even tried laughing, but this fear was based in truth, not just some made up ghostie.

I groaned, this wasn't helping at all. Maybe if I wasn't having an easy time sleeping, Discord would be having trouble too. No one else in Ponyville was up, or at least they shouldn't be. Maybe I could visit the chaotic spirit, and we could work through this until we could sleep. It would be better than sitting and doing nothing at any rate. I rose, blankets falling away as I strode toward the stairs. Gummy stared at me wide-eyed and he didn't fall back asleep until I told him where I was going. Silly gator. I smiled, heading out through the front door, locking it and making my way toward the Everfree forest. It was a beautiful night: Luna had decorated the sky, allowing the most stars I'd ever seen dot the sky. The moon wasn't full, but it shone brightly. I couldn't help but stare skyward as I walked. The inky midnight blue was hard not to stare at. I grinned openly and looked earthward once more before I ran into anything.

The forested trail seemed ominous, hiding the stars from view. Trees creaked and moaned, and no amount of laughter made it go away either. Keep calm, Pinkie... just carry on. I nodded to myself, resolute. Even if I heard wolves bay in the distance. What if they were Timber Wolves? That would be burnt batter bad. I quickened my pace, not stopping until I was upon Discord's doorstep.

I knocked once. Twice. I almost knocked on Discord's head when he opened the door.

"Pinkie Pie?" He was quite surprised to see me, his eyebrows had risen at least 20% higher on his forehead.

"Can I come in?" I looked around and a wolf howled again, this time much closer.

"Of course, Pinkie." His claw practically pulled me in from my side, not allowing me time to dawdle.

I let out a long breath, feeling much better now that I was indoors. I looked up again to see him watching me. We both didn't say anything, and after a moment he headed into the house beckoning me to follow.

So I did.

We wound our way up a tower, and it looked like the one he first took me up, to show me Nightmare Moon's hoof print. I smiled, he hadn't invited me up since that first day.

His bedroom, surprisingly, hadn't really changed. The walls were now octagonal, and a deep purple, but the rest was the same.

"I thought you would like a place to sleep. I'm too tired, but tomorrow I can add a guest bedroom if you think these midnight visits will continue."

I felt guilty, he was giving up his bed so I'd have a place to sleep, and I still hadn't told him why I came over in the first place.

"I didn't mean to kick you out of your bed, honest! I couldn't sleep, and thought that maybe you couldn't either... with the Princesses coming."

I saw him nod slightly at my words, white goatee bobbing.

"I might have had trouble."

"Maybe we can talk until we get tired?"

He nodded again, curling up on the cupcake bed like a dragon coveting his hoard. _That__'__s __probably __how __he __sleeps__._ I hopped up onto the bed, the centre being the only empty area. It sure was as comfortable as I would imagine a giant wad of icing to feel.

* * *

She began kneading the 'icing' of my bed and my eyes followed the movement. _I __really __must __be __a __friend __to __her__, __if __she __would __brave __Timber __Wolves __to __see __me__._ My tail curled in a bit more of its own accord, tightening Pinkie's circle of space. She started talking about the possibility of bite sized treats, and somehow Gummy came up and before long I had lost where she wanted the conversation to go. I heard it all, she just jumped from topics like they were hot potatoes. She had so much energy, I could only imagine how she got it all. Sugar, while usually to blame, was not the culprit. I watched her, nodding when appropriate.

After a while she began to slow down, barely talking at all, and I could tell she was finally tired.

"Bedtime, Pinkie." I started to rise, but felt her hooves on my tail. I looked over and saw her release it, face a little flushed. Was she embarrassed? I owed her something for the Hedge Incident, maybe this was what was required. I settled back down on the bed, getting the hint. She was only sleepy because she had company, and was warm. After all, I'm practically a space heater with an ear.

About to close her eyes, the magenta haired pony murmured,"And I wanted to say thank you... you're a good friend."

"I think," I mumbled, feeling sleep pull at me, "that you are the friend here. I'm just your heater."

I saw her smile slightly as she fell asleep. _Cheeky __bugger__._ I thought fondly, curling a bit more tightly around the warm pink pony before closing my own eyes.


	12. Morning Report

Morning Report

I awoke with a start before realising that I was still in Discord's bed. The sunlight drifted in through a turret window and my blue orbs slowly took in the sight. I felt really well rested and looked over to Discord, who slept like a dragon around me. I watched him for a bit, his scaled leg twitching slightly in his sleep.

What a complex creature. My muzzle twitched to one side, lips pursing. Twilight would be upset if she knew, but it might let her trust him a little more. Probably not. She was a bit of a Worry McWorrier Pants. Either way, it was done now.

I started to rise, thinking I could go make breakfast, when a paw clenched my back hoof. My eyes found his, now slit open, and we watched each other. He mumbled something and released my leg. I didn't hear him, but I figured it was just sleepy talk.

I wandered down the circular staircase, mind on the day ahead. One of the princesses, or both, would be coming for a check up. The idea was a little odd, but they probably just wanted to make sure everything was fine.

No villagers turned to stone. But then... "_I __don__'__t __turn __ponies __into __stone__!"_ He seemed adamant that no one else endure what he did. The Princesses - Celestia, at least - didn't see the fun in chaos. Luna perhaps thought it was too much at times but...

I shook my head, there was bouncing to do in the kitchen.

I could feel her eyes on me, not bothered in the least. Pinkie was allowed to stare, because she was genuinely curious, because she didn't think terrible things when she did. I was barely aware of these facts, caught between sleeping and wakefulness. I knew when she was leaving, and my body reacted instinctively, my paw grasping her leg. Her leg remained there a moment before I came to my senses and released her.

"I'm sorry... sleepy." I mumbled, hoping it was enough. Moments later and she was gone. I came fully awake then, realizing the implications of what we had done. Pinkie would consider it a 'sleepover' but... I rubbed my eyes. Things are a lot less complicated when you're on your own. I grimaced at the ceiling, but who else would have gotten me out of stone? Luna perhaps, but probably not. I personally wouldn't want to consider the idea of being banished to the moon. Especially after knowing what it was like. No, I couldn't blame Luna, not really. It was her sister.

That beautiful, vile, white mare. I shook my head, it was in the past. And I, unlike somepony, can leave it there. I growled, hoping that the white wonder wouldn't make an appearance. Ah well, there was Pinkie. She was always looking out for me. Always doing things to... I frowned.

The unmistakable sounds of cereal being poured made it to my ears. Which would be 'normal' if there wasn't the sound yet again moments after.

Was she... making us breakfast?

This was not good, she was being too kind. Her and her magnificent cotton candy hair and her bubble gum pink coat... and the way she looked up at me when I called her name.

I shook my head, surely I was imagining things. I couldn't possibly be thinking of Pinkie Pie in any other capacity than friend. I didn't even like the idea of friendship... right?

And any mare who discovered my affection would be sure to run for the hills. I had... a crush. Yes. She was the first pony to care about me in a looooong time. The feeling would pass.

Oh boy, wouldn't Discord be surprised! I giggled, carefully balancing the tray with cereal bowls in my mouth. I got out of the kitchen and trotted up the stairs. What a sleepy head! I wondered, would he remember that today was the day? He would need a good breakfast if he was going to make a good impression.

I tottered into the bedroom, and Discord sat up straight, taking the tray from me and balancing it on his bed.

"You didn't have to do that." He said softly.

I smiled, "I know that! But today is super important and you want to make a good impression andtheysaythatbreakfastisthe mostimportantmealoftheday!"

I grinned at him and he smiled, murmuring a thanks. He probably wasn't a morning person. And boy oh boy this was a scary morning.

"It'll be okay Dis-"

"You don't know that." His face was devoid of his everyday glee and I could tell he wasn't in the best of places.

"I sure don't. But with a sad face it can never be okay. You have to try to see that it will be okay."

He looked back up at me, gaze finally leaving the rainbow coloured cereal. He nodded and laid back down, levitating the cereal out of the bowl and above his head. A few pieces floated away from the surprisingly undrippy mass and into his mouth.

"Why isn't the milk falling?"

"I've messed up the gravity." He said between bites.

"Oh. It must be hard keeping up a spell like that." I mused out loud.

"It's not quite a spell... and this isn't hard. But something like making my house needs my full attention." Another bunch flew into his open mouth. Crunch, crunch, crunch.

I brought my spoon up to take a bite of my own cereal.

DingDong!

Discord's cereal cloud fell onto his face and he spluttered. He vanished the offending grains and glowered in the general direction of the front door.

"They're early." He growled.

"Ummm... yeah. I'll go get it." That would hopefully give Discord some time to cool off. I trotted down the stairs quickly, and made it to the front door just as it rang again.

"Hold your hooves, I'm here!" I said before opening the door. Princess Celestia smiled down at me, and I noticed Luna behind her.

"You're early Princesses."

"Hello Pinkie. Luna wanted to be here, but she needs her rest too. This is her bedtime and my time to wake." As her multi hued mane flowed in a non-existent wind, Luna nodded softly, obviously tired.

"Well come on in! We were just having breakfast." I bounced inside, giving them room to pass.

"You are here rather early yourself." Celestia pointed out, smile still lightly tugging at her mouth.

"Oh yeah... I couldn't sleep and decided to have a sleepover." I was telling the truth, just like I promised the girls, but couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Perhaps it was the way the white mare's smiled faded and the way her eyes looked into mine.

"That sounds lovely." Luna smiled sleepily, "I remember when we used to make forts with pillows."

"He always made the pillows into something else." Celestia mused.

I couldn't tell if she was thinking good or bad things - she was hiding her emotions and it was weird.

"Um..." I started, "Maybe I should go get Disco-"

I felt a claw on my shoulder, "No need Pinkie Pie."

I smiled at Discord before turning back to the Princesses. Silence reigned. I was really uncomfortable.

"Shall we get this over with? Surely you have some trouble makers to turn to stone." The Draconequus drawled.

Luna nodded as Celestia huffed. We brought them into the kitchen, the only non-chaotic place in the house. If Discord realised, he didn't say anything.

"We need to see how you have been living and interacting with the citizens of Ponyville. Obviously Pinkie Pie finds your company suitable."

"Yes well..." Discord looked flustered, unsure about how to proceed. "I allow Pinkie to use my kitchen, I've... ugh... been nice to the other Five elements and generally kept to myself."

"Really?" Celestia asked, "Why does Pinkie Pie seem to enjoy your company so much?"

I smiled, "Well that's easy! He's a good friend!"

Discord shifted uncomfortably before Celestia chuckled.

"Really now? What has he done to be a good friend?" Her tone was happy enough but...

"Well he lets me use his kitchen, talks to me when I'm sad, and we just had a sleepover. That's a lot of friend stuff."

"Luna, a moment?" The Alicorns left the table, and I heard the front door swing closed.

"Did I say something wrong?" My eyes found Discord's and he shook his head.

"They think I've done something to you, no doubt." He arched an eyebrow at me, as if it were obvious, "A kind of spell or something."

"That's silly." I laughed at the idea, I wasn't grey. I was me, wasn't I? "I can't be forced to like you. That's the magic of friendship. You either you do or you don't."

"Perhaps you might inform your dear royalty of that fact?" He growled, tail flicking in irritation. His cruel gaze was fixed on the duck curtains. A couple of the yellow birds ruffled their wings uneasily.

The front door opened again, and I listened to the two Princesses trot past the fountain. They entered the room, Luna looking pleased despite her obvious lack of sleep.

"We're done here." Celestia nodded at me sharply before turning to leave. Luna lingered, giving Discord and I a wink.

Then they were gone.

"That wasn't so bad. Looks like Luna still likes you Dizzy."

Silence reigned.

"...Dizzy?" he questioned.

I shifted under his questioning gaze. His eyes were very intense. He wasn't angry but...

"I... I don't like the name Pinkimena. It reminds me of before I got my cutie mark. Grey and rocks and more grey. I felt you were more of a Dizzy than a Discord is all. Now, anyway."

He stared at me for a bit longer than decent before nodding.

"I expected something like that from you... but Dizzy?"

"I was considering Disco but-"

"Dizzy is fine. For you to say. I still want some respect, even if it does come from fear of gingerbread houses." His chest had puffed up, and he looked like a disgruntled bat.

We looked at each other a moment before bursting with laughter, remembering the time when he threw chaotic influence on everypony. Oh the school! And poor Cheerilee trying to shoo away animals! While Sugar Cube Corner looked like a gingerbread house, but it would totally melt if it was one for real, and the school house wasn't like that for long... Delicious melty goodness...

"I'm happy Luna helped out. Not that there was anything wrong to see." I smiled, Discord finally looking like himself again.

"What are we doing today?" The chaotic spirit chimed.

"Whatever we want!"

"Ooo... Don't say that to me Pinkie." He grinned mischievously, "I might think you mean it."

"But I do mean it!" I bounced in place, "What do you want to do?"

"...Leave here."

"And go where?" I asked, knowing that I might not appreciate the answer.

"That... is a good question." He said softly.

I looked at him a moment, before deciding he only needed some cheering up.

"Come on Dizzy, we'll go have a picnic!"

* * *

A/N: Read and Review everypony!

What are your thoughts? Please also check out my teaser for Troth!  
I am sorry for the delay on this chapter, I just haven't been feeling up to it.


	13. A Challenger Appears

A Challenger Appears

"You know Pinkie Pie, as much as I love your idea of a good time, wouldn't you be more happy with your friends?" I asked, having zapped us on top of my roof. The giant blue pinwheel was not turning, completely ignoring the light wind that had begun to blow.

We had all manner of treats and goodies, having procured most of the apple treats Pinkie had reserved for the Princesses.

"You are my friend, silly."

I wriggled uncomfortably, hiding it as I shifted into a better position.

Her magenta hair was defying gravity as it bounced up and down without losing any poof. She had her own brand of magic, that was sure.

"Pinkie, as much as you keep telling me this, I cannot quite understand. I've had... Allies before I suppose. Luna, anyway. But we just _loved_ getting under Celestia's skin. She is rather easy to bother." I knew I was steering the topic away but I couldn't seem to stop. "Besides you, no one has claimed friendship with me before."

"That's sad. No one got to see how fun you can be." Pinkie's brows pinched, thinking of the unfortunate souls not blessed with my presence.

I watched her move around - if I blinked she would be in a completely new place. She didn't seem to understand what an unpleasant lot ponies could be, faced with things they didn't understand. She really was quite extraordinary.

"You know Pinkie Pie, you really are something else."

"What do you mean by that?" She paused, finishing her placement of punch.

"I'm not quite sure." I lied, "There is something."

"Maybe its my unique personality!" She chimed. I smiled. That was definitely part of it, to say the very least.

"There really isn't anypony like you, Pinkie Pie."

* * *

I smiled back at the draconequus, and he looked away. Something was going on. Perhaps he really was thinking of leaving. But he was happy here, wasn't he?

I sat down heavily, swiping a bite-sized apple treat from the tray I had made. I munched thoughtfully, wondering if the Cakes would be okay without my help. Discord's tongue flicked in my peripheral, curling around a larger treat before disappearing from view again. Did he like eating the paper wrappings?

"What's on your mind?" His voice echoed from somewhere behind my ears. "I do hope I haven't offended you."

"Nopey nope nope!" I shook my head, mane bouncing, "I just don't know what to think about what you've said, that's all."

Birds flit around the trees outside of Discord's acreage, looking like little black spots. I sighed, enjoying the sunshine. He murmured something that sounded an awful lot like:

"I just like you Pinkie."

I turned to face him, mismatched eyes watching me intensely. My eyes scrunched, not really sure why he seemed so off.

"I knew that! We're friends, right?"

"Of course, Pinkie Pie."

I smiled, grabbing another treat.

* * *

Why did I like her, anyway? She was oblivious, almost to a fault. My forked tongue procured another apple-tastic treat. She wasn't especially smart or... well that wasn't true. Different kind of knowledge. She knew other things, especially how to have fun. Not book smart then. But that was hardly a requirement. Twilight Sparkle was my least favourite pony thus far. Focus on something else, something to distance yourself. Okay. Pinkie wasn't... I couldn't even get the word out of my mind's 'mouth'. Of course she was pretty. She was cotton candy clouds and sky blue eyes and... I screwed my eyes shut. No. No. No.

"You okay?"

My eyes opened, concern written on her face.

"Just thinking about something."

"Oh." She sat back, "You shouldn't think about things that confuse you, you should talk about them. That way you can get un-confused."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." I tried to reassure her, if only so she wouldn't prod.

She nodded, so she must have been satisfied. The light wind blew her hair away from me, exposing her neck. Ponies were so easily hurt, why doesn't she think about falling? I could push her off the roof if I wanted. She glanced over and smiled, swiping another apple treat.

She knew I wouldn't. Did she know about these feelings? How pathetic was I, feeling for this pony I barely knew? It wasn't as if I could ask-

"Do you think we could get to know each other a little better?" Pinkie asked, "I mean, we've already had a sleepover and we hardly know each other."

Was this mare psychic? Eerie.

"That sounds... acceptable." I was going for aloof, but I doubt my voice carried that.

"Okay, but first I need to go home and feed Gummy."

I had nearly forgotten about the green reptile. Why she had a pet that would eat her when it got older, I had no idea. I agreed with her, and zapped us outside Sugar Cube Corner.

"There you go." I gestured toward the bakery.

"Wow thank you! That saves us loads of time!" She trotted toward the building and I felt good about using my powers on her. Flashing her here or there didn't phase her at all. She was someone who seemed to really like my magic, instead of just putting up with it.

"Pinkie Pie?" The two of us froze mid-step and turned toward the masculine voice.

A light grey pegasus stood nearby, bright blue mane catching the afternoon rays. He had racecar red eyes and a big smile. I immediately hated the bastard.

"Incer? It is you!" I watched Pinkie bounce over to the stallion, giving him the biggest hug I'd seen her give anyone. I felt a rage boil inside me. I hadn't felt this way since... I kept myself from going cavepony on Pinkie, but only barely. Just because the friend was male, didn't mean they had ever been 'special someponies'.

"Discord, come meet Incer!"

I flashed over almost before she finished the words, startling the new pony. Good.

"And who are you? You're not from Ponyville." I grit my teeth, my attempt to sound uncaring backfiring with my tone of voice.

"...P-Pinkie?" The stallion stuttered, eyes wide. "I-is that..."

"Yup, this is Discord, my newest friend! Discord, this is Incer, one of my oldest friends! He was a good friend of mine when I used to work on the rock farm."

I eyed the stallion, happy to see the fear and confusion across his face. I could scare this newcomer off - old friend or not - and I could get back to having Pinkie Pie to myself.

"Pleasure is mine." I grinned, though more correctly I was baring my teeth at him. The stallion leaned back, away from my now much closer face. The light haired pony was at a loss. Pinkie Pie mentioned feeding Gummy again, and I smiled, tail fluff snapping. Gummy was going to be a bit bigger when this wimp met him. Pinkie threw a hoof over Incer's shoulders, leading him back toward the bakery. I bit back a growl, trailing behind. I would not be trailing behind if he had never appeared.

"Why are you with the Spirit of Chaos?" I heard Incer whisper, and I listened while trying to appear like I couldn't.

"He's my friend, I like him. I think you'd like him too." She whispered back, before looking behind at me and calling out, "You coming slowpoke?"

"Yes, Pinkie," I said, having flashed beside the stallion, "I'm always right beside you."

The idea that Pinkie Pie was always with me seemed to make the stallion even more uncomfortable. Pinkie only smiled, rounding the bakery's counter to head upstairs. Incer was beside her, and I let them go ahead, getting a glance at his cutie mark. It was an odd line with wings on both ends. I had seen it before... An integral symbol?

"Gummy, I'm here for- AH! When did you get so super duper big?" I heard Pinkie say, but I was highly displeased to see Incer petting the crocodilian. Pinkie must have mistaken my confusion for she piped up with commentary.

"Incer here was the one who saw Gummy hatch. We found the egg by itself, all the other eggs had hatched, so we made sure Gummy had a chance."

Of course the stallion wasn't afraid of alligators. Why would my life be that easy? I snapped and Gummy reverted to his normal proportions. He blinked, purple eyes staring into nothingness and I shook my head. There was something off about that creature.

"How are you Incer, we haven't seen each other in years! What brings you to Ponyville? DidyouknowthatIworkinabakery now? Ihaveabunchofnewfriends, andIcan'twaitforyoutomeet them!"

"...Uhh," Incer smiled tentatively, "...I-I can't say too much, everything is good, I was just looking for a change of pace. I heard from your folks that you moved out here, so I figured I could move to a place where I knew somepony else."

One of us was the fool here. And since this Incer was currently the one talking to Pinkie, it had to be me. I was not a fool, and hated feeling like one. Pinkie trotted about, getting food for Gummy and setting out some carrots for her guest. I was practically ignored, except by the alligator who just chomped on my tail. Weren't we going to learn more about each other? Not this... new guy.

"I'll be back."

"Okay Dis-" I flashed out before Pinkie could finish.

I fell into the bed of Poison Joke that littered my grounds, hoping to calm myself. I was angry, I felt like yelling at everything. Even Pinkie. Maybe especially Pinkie, and I knew that was wrong. I had to leave. I growled, eating one of the blue plant's flowers.

The effect was immediate. I no longer felt like ripping up the flower bed, but now I felt sad. This new guy, this... Incer, would take away the only real friend I'd ever had. And not only that, he could take her away in more ways than one. She didn't know I liked her as more than a friend. I had only recently discovered it myself. But if Incer put the moves on her... I felt a prickling in my eyes, and I rubbed them. Spirits of Chaos did not cry, even if they were going to lose their only friend in the world.

I soon gave up rubbing the tears away. Stupid Poison Joke. Anger would be preferable at this point. No, not if I hurt Pinkie. If I hurt Incer, Pinkie would also be hurt. Unfortunate.

The sun beat down on my back, and I didn't bother getting up. Pinkie wouldn't even notice I was gone. What point was there in being free, if I _still_didn't have a friend to revel with?

* * *

"Huh, Discord sure is taking a while." I mused, glancing at the clock. It had been a few hours. Incer and I had walked around, got a proper lunch and headed back to my place.

"I'm sure he's just busy..." Incer said uncertainly. I knew he was frightened of the draconequus, and I was happy he made an effort.

"I guess." I shook my head, he probably just wanted some alone time, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm renting out a place near the town square."

"You know you could stay here with me if you wanted. Until you have enough bits to get your own place. I own this place now, so you don't need to worry about rent."

"Really?" Incer's eyes lit up, "That would be a big help, because renting is fine but I'd never be able to actually own anything."

"Exactly my thoughts. I did a sort of rent-to-own thing, but the Cakes and I go way back so they also gave me a steal of a deal!"

"That's kind of them." Incer smiled, "I really am grateful for your help Pinkie... I will help with groceries and such."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I couldn't stop smiling. How candy-tastic, now I had another friend in Ponyville! We talked a bit more, making arrangements for his bed and his things (My place was a little too open-concept to have separate rooms). Soon we had all the kinks worked out. everything was turning out so well, it was almost perfect. Except...

Where was Discord?

I was starting to get worried about the guy. It wasn't normal for him to go off so long without popping back up again. He constantly verbally abolished the norm, but really, he was a slave to it himself. Weren't we going to learn more about each other, to become better friends? Everything seemed okie doki until...

"So how did you befriend the, uh... big baddie anyhow, Pinkie?" Incer asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"I convinced the Princesses that Dizzy didn't need to be in stone." Something wasn't adding up here...

"...Dizzy? Wow you guys must be really hitting it off." Incer grinned mischievously, "Did it happen overnight?"

"Incer!" I gasped before falling into a fit of giggles, "Not that way! We had a sleepover last night. For _sleep_."

Incer was still smiling, "Uh huuuuuh."

"Oh shut your cake eater." I grinned, the back of my mind beginning to speculate how that would even work. I relayed the rest of my story to the stallion, who listened intently... with only a few more quips here and there.

"You have a big heart, Pinkie. Discord is lucky to have a friend like you."

I nodded, pieces of the puzzle coming together. Discord didn't like other ponies a lot. And Incer arrived just as we were about to learn more about each other... was he jealous? Upset that I had put Incer first! Of course! Anypony could understand that! He should have told me!

"Oh, gummy bears. I've done it again, Incer. Fizzle pops, I'm so silly! I need to go, I was going to do something with Discord before you showed up but then I got distracted, because you _did_ show up and -"

"Woah, woah Pinkie!" The stallion grabbed my hooves in his, "It will be okay. He's got to learn that he has to share you, anyway."

"...Yeah. I just want to help him."

"See?" Incer smiled, "You are the best friend anypony could ask for."

* * *

I watched them through the window, perched as I was atop another ponies house. No one ever paid attention to a small bird on a roof anyhow. I decided not to sit in the window sill at Sugarcube Corner, lest the two of them wonder about the bird that didn't move.

I was still upset that she didn't go to find me. And then he held her hooves... It was more than I could think to watch. But I did. Neither moved from their positions until Pinkie shook her head, and trotted out, leaving the grey stallion in her flat. Her hair bounced slightly as she moved, and my eyes squinted as she hauled in a deep breath.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS SCOOOOOOOOOOORD!"

I flashed beside her, "Yes, Pinkie Pie?"

She had ruined my hearing, but she obviously thought me far away if she bellowed like that.

"I want you to come inside and meet Incer. I really want you two to get along. And besides, I still want to do a bit of 20 questions with you. Incer doesn't have to join if you don't want to, even though it could be superduperfun!"

Her sky blue eyes shone up at me and I felt my sadness go away. She was a social butterfly, and apt to distraction... Surely she didn't mean to hurt my feelings.

"You know I was really looking forward to just the two of us, anyway." I replied, sidewinding my way toward the bakery. "Why is Incer still here?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! He's staying at my place until he can afford his own." She grinned, and I fought a wave of nausea. "But don't worry, we can hang out together all the time! I'll be living with Incer anyway, so we'll see each other a lot. I wouldn't forget about you!"

I nodded, holding my tongue. She clearly thought that would appease me.

She was wrong, but...

"Come on Discord!" She grabbed me by the paw and shuffled me up to her apartment.

It wasn't all bad.

* * *

A/N: What do you think everypony? Is Discord getting the wrong idea? What the hay is Pinkie thinking?

Incer belongs to Cheezman75 (FIMfiction), who won the contest from Chapter 7. Thanks again to my Beta, PinkiePi!


	14. Curiosity

Curiosity...

I watched Discord crack his neck as we headed up to my abode. He shrunk again to fit in the space more easily. Incer's playful banter came back to me and I couldn't help but ask the obvious.

"Can you shapeshift into anything?"

"Of course, Pinkie Pie. Butterflies, balloons, buffalo... And it doesn't even have to be all of me at once. One time I made my tail so big it blocked up the throne room." He trailed off, remembering another time, long before I was even born.

I guess it also kind of gave me my answer. I giggled, feeling silly, friend's didn't think that way of other friends. I caught Discord with an eyebrow raised, but he didn't comment. To this I was a bit embarrassed. What if he knew what I was thinking? Fizzle pops.

"Incer!" I called, "Do you need help getting your stuff up here?"

The blue-maned pony peered over the top of the staircase as we ascended. He glanced at Discord before addressing me.

"Well, I told the movers to go to the other place, but maybe I can get to them before I incur a fee."

"Wow, you better be quick!" I said, smiling, "We'll figure out dinner when you get back!"

"Alright Pinkie. Have fun you two." I could feel Discord tense beside me, looking for an insult. I only heard the past conversation about things happening overnight and my insides got all twisty.

"Get outta here," I laughed, "or you'll never catch them!"

He nodded, and dashed out of the apartment.

"I think he likes you." Discord mumbled, and I shook my head.

"Just as friends, I think." I grabbed his paw, "Let's do this!"

Discord let me drag him into a seat, and he procured some snacks from thin air.

* * *

The snacks were almost gone, and Pinkie Pie didn't seem to notice. Not that it was an issue. I was learning about my enemy.

"Incer worked at a nearby rock farm until he really wanted to learn about the rocks, not just why we moved them around. He went off to become a student in Rock Engineering. It was really super duper hard math stuff, but he liked it. Can you believe it? Anyway, one day he got his cutie mark because he really was the best around at doing that stuff. I hadn't seen him for a long time, but now he's back and I'm really excited that we can catch up."

"Very interesting. So you two had... rocks in common?" I asked, curious as to what the blazes one did on a rock farm.

"Yupper doodles!" She chimed, reaching into the empty snack bowl. "Ooo let me get more!"

I shook my head. It probably wasn't important anyhow.

"You know Pinkie... We don't really have to keep doing this. I feel I already know a lot about you."

"But I don't know a lot about you!" She threw over her shoulder while rummaging through her cupboards.

"I suppose that is true." I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to talk about myself. I wasn't exactly the nicest guy around. If Pinkie Pie knew the old me she might not be so inclined to be my friend.

"What do you like to do? You don't really seem into parties all that much." She talked into the fridge.

"I liked the one you did for me. When I was... Well, before I was turned into stone, parties mostly meant a bunch of uptight losers sitting around and sucking up to others. Dreadfully boring."

"That sounds awful!" Pinkie called before pulling out some leftover cupcakes. She trotted over to me and held the plate up for me to chose.

"It was." I murmured, choosing a poppy seed cupcake. "That was when I decided to see how big my tail would have to be to fill the throne room."

She giggled, she was always smiling like that. She may have thought it was funny, but the ponies at the time certainly didn't. Her eyes glittered as she unwrapped the cupcake she'd chosen - a mint chocolate chip creation - and popped the whole thing in her mouth. We talked until Incer came back, and I waited until the stallion went back downstairs to direct the movers.

"Do you want to be his special somepony?" I asked, and her eyes widened before she turned to face me square on. She shook her head, staring at me.

"Good. I... I need to go." I zapped away to inhale my Poison Joke. This time, in embarrassment and relief. She was so oblivious. Thank chaotic impulses. I inhaled deeply - perhaps she never would see me as more than a friend.

But... would she ever think of me as more than a friend if I never gave her reason to? I sat up on my elbows, looking at the forest. How does one woo a mare? A bird flitted through the air. Ponyville could be rather dull at times. I sat in the sunshine, thinking. I could get her something... but what? Flowers? Chocolates? Promises I don't intend to keep? I frowned, that last one was not an option. Another bird came out of the forested path leading to Ponyville. And a yellow filly out came after, hovering behind. Fluttershy. Maybe...

"Fluttershy!" I appeared beside her

"EEP!" Her wings snapped to her sides, and my lion paw reached out and caught her.

"Hello there." I grinned, and her eyes widened.

"Uh... hi there." She smiled softly, reshuffling her wings as I set her down. I frowned, maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen." My eyes narrowed and she smiled, eyes shifting back and forth. I shrugged, snapping us into her house.

"I would like some help, but only if you keep it a secret." I said, snapping until we were both comfortable. Tea, biscuits, settled on the couch. Ahh.

"Oh, um. Thank you. I can keep a secret, as long as it doesn't hurt yourself or others."

I raised my brow, "Code of conduct? Interesting. Yes well... I think I... I have feelings for somepony. I do not know how to let her know. The las-" I choked on my tea. "You're a young mare, what do you suggest?"

"You have a special somepony, oh my goodness," the lemon-hued pony smiled. "That's lovely! It really depends on the mare. Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my tea, shifting uncomfortably. Fluttershy would keep her promise, that much I was sure. Still bothered me that I needed her help.

"Why didn't you ask Pinkie Pie?"

Oh harmony. I found the tea leaves in my tea to be very, very interesting. They swirled around each other without my command.

"...Discord, do you like Pinkie?"

I glanced up at her, no anger or fear written on her face - though the latter was certainly on mine. I swallowed uncomfortably, and my movements felt difficult, like wading through molasses. I looked out the window, refusing to look at her, and nodded quickly.

"Oh. Um... well... Pinkie has never been with anypony before."

My head snapped back to look at her. Fluttershy wasn't saying anything about the match or that I would be awful for her friend.

"Fluttershy, I..." I felt tears prick my eyes, "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded.

"What are friends for?"

I gave the filly a hug, and tried not to get her wet with my tears. Maybe friendship really was magic. I put her back on the couch, and rubbed at my eyes.

"I don't know if Pinkie is ready for a relationship either, Discord. I think you two... I'd never thought of who she would do well with, to be honest."

"...Have you met Incer?"

"Oh my goodness, is that why you're here?" Her eyes widened.

"What?" My heart rate soared, what was she concerned about?

"Um.. well... when they were foals, they promised... Pinkie Promised that when they got older and... oh dear." She saw my look and continued, "If they hadn't found their special someponies, they would... get together and raise foals."

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no. My teacup landed on the carpet, spilling the liquid all over her carpet.

"Discord! It's okay, really, they just don't want to be alone if they are old."

"I'm old, Fluttershy. You know I'm at least a thousand years old, but I lived before I was turned to stone. Harmony, what if she really - what am I saying, of course she wants foals. What if we can't... what if I can't give them to her? She barely knows enough about me and I'm already thinking about foals."

I shook my head, letting it fall into my hands. Pinkie decided to promise herself to her friend if they didn't find anyone? Why did he ever have to show up? And they are living together now? Tears welled up, unbidden. This was doing nothing to show off my masculine prowess in the least.

"Discord? Do you think Pinkie cares?"

I raised my head slightly, eyes shifting to look at the mare from the corner of my eye.

"Pinkie Pie wants foals, eventually. She will eventually be with somepony. That doesn't mean that it won't be you."

I nodded. Pinkie's clause was in case of the very unlikely event that she wouldn't find anypony else. And Fluttershy was right. It could be me. It should be me.

"Thank you, Fluttershy. You know Laughter is my favourite, but sometimes you need Kindness to find it again."

She smiled, "I know. And I know you won't hurt her, because we're all friends."

I nodded, the concept of friendship came with definite perks, "What do I do? I don't want to tell her outright... I'm... I'm afraid. If she maybe thought of me in a different... er... more romantic light..."

Fluttershy smiled, "You will do fine. Offer her whatever makes her happy as long as it makes you happy too, and I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"...What if it doesn't?"

"Everything will be alright in the end. And if it's not alright, it's not the end."

Ugh, gag. I smiled back at her anyway, zapping the carpet stain away and (sort of) fixing her chipped teacup. I thanked her again, asking her why she was being so nice to the 'big dumb meanie'. She blushed, obviously she didn't know I'd heard about that.

"Well... You didn't see Pinkie after you were turned to stone. She didn't understand. But I think she understood you more than anypony else. Perhaps that is enough. No stallion I've met is right for Pinkie. You... seem to understand her. And you care for her?"

I shifted uncomfortably. Why did mares always look for the "L" word? I wasn't even certain what that was anymore. Did I have to know everything to pursue her?

"I care for her in a way that I cannot describe."

That seemed to be enough, for it kept her quietly nodding. I refilled my tea and took a sip. Fluttershy certainly was accepting. Perhaps it pertained to her Element. Neither of us spoke for a while. The animals in Fluttershy's care came and went, excepting the pigs - though I doubt they'd forgive me for the wings. Angel, the little jerk, just kind of glowered at me from under the table.

"I am sorry... for calling you that." The mare murmured.

"I was being a villain. No need to apologize." It was true, to some extent.

"Still... I need you to know that we will never forgive you if you hurt her." Her eyes locked into mine, and I swallowed. If the Element of Kindness was this fierce, I had no doubt they would do their utmost to seal me away - or worse - if Pinkie couldn't access her Element.

"I..." Her seafoam eyes bored into mine, "I would never be able to forgive myself."

"...Treat her right. I will side with you if you two need me."

"I... I need to go." I poofed out of her house and into mine. The yellow mare was willing to take a stand against her friends to... help me? What the blazes was it with ponies when it came to friendship and love? Did love trump friendship? Or was it just an extension? Chaos help me, I had no idea. Ponies were such a curiosity. Now, how to get Pinkie to realise I was right for her?

* * *

A/N: Please Rate and Review! I love getting your comments or thoughts on what will happen next!


End file.
